


Все демоны баскетбола

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Демоны, баскетбол
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Данте спас ребёнка от адского пса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все демоны баскетбола

– Спасите!!!   
Отчаянный детский крик выдернул Данте из полудрёмы, в которую он успел погрузиться, расположившись на скамейке в парке за старой баскетбольной площадкой.  
– Что за?.. – Данте выругался, машинально выхватив пистолет.  
На заборе, ограждавшем площадку, повис, вцепившись в сетку, мальчишка лет десяти. У него за спиной рычал огромный пёс – и от шерсти этого пса вился едва заметный в предзакатных сумерках фиолетовый дымок.  
– Сволочь. – Данте с удовольствием подстрелил пса.  
Тот не умер сразу, а превратился в шестилапое чудовище. Из первой, огромной пасти показалась ещё одна, поменьше. Мальчишка, хоть у него по ногам и текла кровь, перебрался через забор и скрылся в кустах. Данте перепрыгнул сетку, расстреливая демона, и приземлился ему на спину, направив меч вниз. Демон издох, превратился в фиолетовое желе и растаял.  
Снова выругавшись, Данте пошёл разыскивать ребёнка. Тот обнаружился за кустами – без сознания. Шорты и футболка были разорваны на спине и чуть ниже, будто демон пытался его раздеть.  
Подошёл Моррисон, которого Данте и ждал здесь, в парке.  
– Парню нужно в больницу. – Данте выпрямился с ребёнком на руках.  
– Я отвезу. – Моррисон кивнул туда, откуда пришёл. – А ты только что выполнил задание, ради которого приехал сюда.  
– Надо же. – Данте зашагал по аллее. – И получу деньги?  
– Да. – Моррисон вздохнул как будто недовольно.  
Данте не поехал с ним в больницу, чтобы не рассказывать врачам, как мальчишка получил такие ранения, но через три дня получил чек на небольшую сумму и открытку с надписью "Большое спасибо, что спасли меня, мистер Данте", подписанную именем Кагами Тайги.

Через шесть лет Кагами Тайга объявился снова. Он позвонил ранним вечером – Данте пил пиво и играл в бильярд сам с собой, то ли наслаждаясь отсутствием Триш, то ли скучая по ней.  
– Здравствуйте, мистер Данте, – с ужасным акцентом произнёс грубый молодой голос в телефонной трубке, и Данте уже хотел сказать, что рабочее время закончилось. – Это Кагами Тайга. Вы когда-то спасли меня от демона, и мне снова нужна ваша помощь.  
Данте задумался, вспоминая.  
– Я в Токио, – сказал Кагами Тайга. – И я видел ещё одного такого же.  
– Маленький баскетболист? – вспомнил наконец Данте.  
– Угу. Только уже не очень маленький, – поправил Кагами.  
Данте хмыкнул.  
– Платил твой отец... – начал он.  
– Я знаю. У нас не очень много денег, но мы постараемся скинуться.  
– У вас?  
– У моей команды. – Кагами вздохнул. – Демон гнался за мной и моим другом. Я боюсь, с остальными может быть то же самое. Позвонил им и попросил не выходить из дома. В полиции надо мной только посмеются, так ведь?.. – мрачно предположил он.  
– Всё правильно делаешь. Диктуй адрес. – Данте понимал, что поддаётся сочувствию, что это дело вряд ли принесёт ему хоть какую-то выгоду, но теперь, вспомнив обстоятельства своего знакомства с Кагами Тайгой, он уже не мог отказать.  
Написав Триш записку и позвонив Моррисону, Данте отправился в аэропорт.

В Токио шёл дождь, в здании аэропорта толпилось слишком много народу, и Данте думал, что ему сложно будет увидеть Кагами. Он ошибся. Растрёпанная голова "маленького" баскетболиста торчала над толпой, и даже плечи возвышались над макушками японцев.  
– Мистер Данте! – крикнул Кагами.  
Данте ухмыльнулся и поднял руку в приветственном жесте.  
Когда он подошёл, оказалось, что Кагами немного выше его самого – это было непривычно и странно.  
– Поедем сейчас ко мне. Я вам всё расскажу.  
– Ты и машиной успел обзавестись? – Данте пытался сообразить, сколько же лет Кагами.  
– Не, на такси.  
Данте пожал плечами. Ему было всё равно.

Демона Кагами Тайга и Куроко Тецуя встретили накануне, возвращаясь с баскетбольной площадки. Пес выскочил из переулка.  
– И понимаете, мистер Данте, я сразу почувствовал, что надо бежать, что эта тварюга нас сожрёт. – Кагами перевёл дух. – Куроко сначала не поверил, придурок, но потом увидел тоже, что у псины красные глаза.  
– И что вы сделали?  
– Мы же спортсмены, мистер Данте. – Кагами будто смутился, что не убил демонического пса голыми руками. – Мы убежали. Куроко швырнул в него мяч, и мы помчались во весь дух. Заскочили в автобус, объехали пол-района, пока добрались до остановки, ближайшей к моему дому.  
Данте кивнул.  
– Я хотел позвонить в полицию, но Куроко сказал, что мне не поверят. И правда, когда мы бежали, мимо шли люди и казалось, что они нихрена не видят.  
– Где это было?  
Кагами назвал парк, о котором Данте, разумеется, ничего не знал.  
– Это возле твоего дома?  
Теперь кивнул Кагами.  
– Скажи, чтобы нас отвезли туда.  
Кагами, не споря, перевёл просьбу Данте водителю. Тот что-то ответил.  
– Только я Куроко позвоню, ладно? – сказал Кагами. – Он у меня сидит, думает, мы вот-вот приедем. Или, может, ему уже можно домой пойти? – За приятеля он явно волновался больше, чем за себя.  
Данте ненадолго задумался.  
– Если никуда не торопится, пусть лучше подождёт. Хочу послушать, что он расскажет. – Он прикрыл глаза, восстанавливая в памяти все подробности дела о демоне на баскетбольной площадке.  
Неудачник, которого девушка бросила ради игрока-любителя, раскопал где-то фолиант по призыву адского пса и, не сумев сформулировать приказ достаточно ясно, натравил тварь на баскетбольную площадку. До того, как Данте приехал, демон убил одного человека, серьёзно ранил удачливого любовника. Алхимик погиб, пытаясь защититься от полиции с помощью демонов, – те утащили заклинателя прямо в ад.  
"Снова собаки, снова баскетбол, – Данте зевнул. – Наверняка снова алхимик".  
– Ты ни у кого девушку не отбил недавно? – спросил он у Кагами.  
Тот так выпучил глаза, что сразу стало ясно – про девушек он даже не думает. "Ну и дурак", – заключил Данте. Другая мысль пришла ему в голову.  
– Обыграл кого-нибудь?  
– Мы выиграли зимний кубок Японии среди старших школ, – прогудел Кагами.  
Данте одобрительно присвистнул. "Мог ли кто-нибудь из поверженных соперников расстроиться так сильно, чтобы натравить на победителя адского пса?.."

Данте добросовестно осмотрел баскетбольную площадку, нашёл ошмётки баскетбольного мяча со следами огромных зубов, вдохнул слабый запах демонов, провисевший во влажном холодном воздухе парка со вчерашнего вечера. Покосился на Кагами – тот тоже как будто принюхивался.  
– Ты что, чуешь их теперь? – Данте бы не удивился, если бы, пережив ранение, Кагами обрёл способность замечать демонов.  
– Нет, – помотал головой Кагами, – не знаю.  
Несмотря на свой рост, он оставался ребёнком.  
Мокрый асфальт не сохранил следов пса, и Данте ушёл из парка ни с чем. Кагами топал рядом.  
– Можно спросить? – опередил он Данте, который как раз собирался разузнать побольше про Куроко Тецую.  
– Хм?  
– Зачем вам гитара? – Кагами кивнул на кофр.  
– Там меч внутри, – сказал Данте.  
Кагами криво, коротко улыбнулся.

Он жил в высоченном небоскрёбе, в довольно просторной квартире. Данте сначала по привычке развалился на диване, а потом спросил, можно ли.  
– Можно. – Кагами понимающе усмехнулся и добавил что-то по-японски, повернувшись к дальней стене гостиной.  
Данте напряг слух, но не услышал ответа и не заметил движения. Только когда маленький бледный подросток сказал:  
– Здравствуйте, меня зовут Куроко, – Данте увидел его и тихо присвистнул.  
– Привет, Куроко.  
– Извините, я плохо говорю по-английски, – Куроко скромничал. Данте отлично его понимал. Ещё лучше Данте понимал, что перед ним – заготовка демона, ещё не прошедшая стадию инициации.  
– Расскажи, что было вчера. – Данте хотел поразмыслить, что делать дальше с этим подростком и делать ли вообще.  
– Я приготовлю обед, – сказал Кагами. – Кто что хочет?  
– Пиццу, – не задумываясь, ответил Данте.  
– Окей, будет пицца. Куроко?  
Тот пожал плечами и опустился в кресло, рассчитанное на Кагами, отчего показался ещё меньше и незаметнее, чем раньше.  
Кагами скрылся в глубине квартиры.

Куроко, не торопясь и тщательно подбирая слова, рассказал то же, что и Кагами: они потренировались, собирались уйти, вдруг из темноты выскочил пёс. Куроко бросил мяч в морду собаке, потом они убежали, не оглядываясь.  
– Но ты чувствовал его присутствие, – сказал Данте.  
Куроко кивнул.  
– Кого вы предупредили?  
– Сейрин, нашу команду. И тренера. – Он посмотрел вниз. – Вы думаете, это кто-нибудь, кого мы обыграли?  
– Может быть, – пожал плечами Данте. – Ты ни у кого не уводил девушку в последнее время?  
Куроко серьёзно задумался.  
– У меня сложилось впечатление, что я нравлюсь мисс Момои, а она, наверное, у многих вызывает интерес.  
– Красивая? – Данте улыбнулся.  
– Да, – безразлично согласился Куроко. – Она очень красивая и умная, кто угодно рад был бы с ней встречаться.  
"Но не ты", – понял вдруг Данте.  
– Расскажи мне о ваших соперниках. Кого из них можно назвать необычным?  
– Необычным? – повторил Куроко.  
– Странным. – Данте пытался и найти зацепку, и не подтолкнуть Куроко к какой-то определённой версии. – Отчаянным. Или тем, кого заподозришь в последнюю очередь.  
– Я не верю, что это Аомине, – раздельно и очень твёрдо произнёс Куроко.  
– Кто такой Аомине? – спросил Данте.  
– Мудила, – решил высказаться Кагами. – Но... – он замялся.  
– На самом деле Аомине очень добрый, – тихо сказал Куроко. – Он много выпендривается, потому что хорошо играет и может обыграть Кагами при игре один на один. Но он и правда смелый и необычный. – Он вдруг вздохнул. – Давайте я расскажу вам про "поколение чудес".  
Данте поднял бровь, демонстрируя крайнюю заинтересованность.  
В средней школе, где учился Куроко, была самая лучшая баскетбольная команда школьников. Шесть игроков основы: Акаши Сейджуро, Мурасакибара Ацуши, Мидорима Шинтаро, Аомине Дайки, Кисе Рёта. Гениальный капитан, гигант-центровой, снайпер с заскоком на гороскопах, агрессивный тяжёлый форвард и лёгкий форвард, который мог скопировать любой приём противника.  
– А ты?  
– Я был тенью. – Куроко смотрел вниз. – На самом деле я очень слабый игрок, но Акаши нашёл мне применение. Я действовал незаметно и пасовал, когда было нужно.  
– Он очень крутой на самом деле, – сказал Кагами.  
Тренькнул домофон – привезли пиццу.

Данте откинулся на спинку дивана. Куроко сказал что-то по-японски, и Данте уловил фамилию Аомине. Кагами нахмурился и проворчал что-то в ответ, потом открыл дверь, чтобы взять коробки и расплатиться.  
"Надо было заказать и пива", – запоздало сообразил Данте. Пришлось пить молочный коктейль – Кагами сделал для него и для Куроко.  
Они снова заговорили по-японски, и Данте не понял ни слова, но потом Куроко пояснил:  
– Я не ночевал дома. Мама будет беспокоиться, если я сегодня не вернусь.  
– Я тебя провожу. – Данте понял, что Кагами хотел сказать то же самое. – Но сначала – кто был самым жутким из тех, кого вы обыграли?  
– Ракузан. Команда Акаши, – сказал Куроко.  
– Если не считать Аомине, то Ханамия. Ханамия Макото. Один из пятерых гениальных игроков. Чуть ниже уровнем, чем "поколение чудес", но тоже ужасно крутой. И противный. – Кагами гадливо поморщился, будто Ханамия появился прямо перед ним.  
– Насколько противный? – уточнил Данте.  
– Этот гад избивает игроков соперника. Прошлым летом он отправил Киёши, нашего центрового, в больницу. – Кагами злился, и Данте с удивлением понял, что перед ним ещё одна заготовка для демона. Процесс только начался, и до завершения было далеко. Но кто-то – или что-то – постепенно изменяло Кагами Тайгу.  
– Он не сам это делает, – пояснил Куроко. – Первая Кирисаки так играет, что между судьёй и кольцом всегда кто-нибудь находится, отвлекает внимание. Когда судья не видит, подручные Ханамии незаметно бьют игрока соперника, который там стоит. Обычно это центровой или тяжёлый форвард.  
Данте бросил быстрый взгляд на Кагами. Тот мрачно кивнул.  
– Что жуткого в Ракузане?  
– Остальные три игрока уровня Киёши и Ханамии. И Акаши Сейджуро. – Кагами хмыкнул. – "Поколение чудес" называют монстрами. Говорят, люди не могут так играть.  
– Кагами-кун! – укоризненно произнёс Куроко.  
– Но я не думаю, что они демоны, – продолжил Кагами, не обращая на него внимания. – Иначе я не смог бы их обыграть.  
– Адская игра этот ваш баскетбол. – Данте обнаружил, что выпил весь коктейль, и Кагами ушёл в кухонную зону за добавкой. – Уверены, что ни в чём другом вы никому не переходили дорогу?  
– Нет, – откликнулся Кагами.  
– Не знаю, – произнёс Куроко. И несмотря на всю невыразительность его лица и голоса Данте понял, что Куроко растерян и испуган. Кагами, наоборот, злился – но не слишком сильно, как будто злость была для него комфортным настроением или он черпал в ней энергию. Как демон.  
– Если бы мы кому-нибудь мешали, могло ведь хватить обычной собаки, – продолжил Куроко. – Украсть кроссовки или футболку, натаскать на них пса и спустить на баскетбольную площадку, когда мы там.  
У Кагами, который как раз ставил на стол стакан с коктейлем, задрожали руки.  
– Я боюсь собак, – признался он.  
– Неудивительно, – сказал Данте и задумался.  
Мальчишки вряд ли знали, что они такое, – иначе не обратились бы к Данте. Наверняка остальные из "поколения чудес" такие же, как Куроко, если не хуже. "А значит, их надо проверить в первую очередь. Возможно, кто-нибудь из них если и не является заклинателем сам, связан с ним напрямую", – Данте улыбнулся, довольный собственной сообразительностью.  
– Вы удрали от демона, – сказал он. – Тот, кто натравил его, знал, что от обычной собаки вы точно сможете отделаться.  
– Может быть, он хотел напугать Кагами до смерти? Как в "Собаке Баскервилей"?  
– Не вышло бы. У меня здоровое сердце, – проворчал Кагами. – Что будем делать дальше?  
– Куроко, мне нужно повидаться с твоими друзьями из средней Тейко. – Данте понял, что забыл половину имён. – Сначала – с Аомине.  
– Я постараюсь это устроить, – кивнул Куроко.  
Вытащив из кармана мобильный телефон, он принялся быстро нажимать на кнопки – вероятно, рассылал сообщения.  
– А у вас есть телефон? – спросил Кагами у Данте.  
– Стационарный дома, – усмехнулся тот.  
– С мобильным удобнее, – не отрываясь от экрана, сказал Куроко.  
– Если я куплю мобильный, мои дамы мне жизни не дадут. – Данте весело хмыкнул, представив, как Триш звонит ему, когда он в баре или в ванной, когда убивает демонов или пытается склеить девицу. Леди тоже наверняка не отказалась бы от возможности доставать Данте не только когда он в конторе. – К тому же, я слышал, что эти игрушки разлетаются от одного удара о землю. Денег не напасёшься.  
– Аомине сегодня вечером будет играть с Кисе. Я знаю, где они встретятся. – Куроко казался расстроенным. Может быть, волновался за друзей.  
– Где? – спросил Данте.  
Куроко назвал ему парк, ближайшие улицы и объяснил, как туда добраться.  
– Я мог бы поехать с вами, – добавил он, будто не веря, что Данте способен сориентироваться самостоятельно.  
– Не стоит.  
"Если твои приятели – демоны, у нас могут возникнуть разногласия. И хотя шестнадцать тебе уже есть, я всё равно не хочу, чтобы ты видел, как я убиваю тех, кто был твоими друзьями. И не хочу, чтобы они зацепили тебя", – хмуро подумал Данте. Ему не нравилось, что дети превращаются в демонов, не нравилась мысль о том, что для кого-то это превращение дошло до той степени, когда не остаётся ничего человеческого. Однажды он уже спас Кагами и собирался продолжать в том же духе, но не знал, не окажутся ли те, кого он намеревался защищать, теми, кого нужно уничтожать. "Леди просто перебила бы их всех. Им повезло, что я – не она".  
Он прогулялся с Куроко до его дома – такого же скромного и аккуратного, как сам Куроко, – и отправился смотреть на Аомине и Кисе.

Аомине сразу не понравился Данте.  
Благодаря описанию Куроко различить мальчишек оказалось легко: Аомине чуть выше и тёмный, Кисе чуть ниже и светлый. Оба были такими же заготовками демонов, как и Куроко, но Аомине прошёл по этой дороге чуть дальше. "Не удивлюсь, если он может использовать сверхъестественные способности осознанно или почти осознанно", – подумал Данте.  
Он остановился в тени под деревьями, и мальчишки не заметили его, увлечённые игрой. Аомине двигался неровно – то резко, то плавно. Данте видел все его финты, но сомневался, что обычным людям это под силу. "Из него выйдет интересный противник. Лет через десять, если доживёт".  
Кисе недоставало скорости, и он пользовался непрошибаемой наглостью Аомине, чтобы обмануть его. Данте начал вести счёт, и понял, что шансов у Кисе нет – из трёх раз два забрасывал Аомине. Он всё время скалился – то ли злобно, то ли радостно, а ярко освещённое лицо Кисе постоянно меняло выражение с напряжённого на весёлое. Иногда мальчишки говорили что-то друг другу, но Данте мог понять только интонации. Аомине грубил, Кисе... заигрывал? Так могла бы вести себя милая девушка, пытаясь раскрутить приятеля на подарок. "Только не говорите мне, что у них свидание", – Данте фыркнул.  
Он уже хотел уйти и отвернулся, но вдруг стук мяча о площадку, уже ставший привычным, стих. Данте бесшумно обернулся.

На площадке появился ещё один подросток. Он держал в руках мяч, потерянный Кисе или Аомине.  
И он не понравился Данте ещё больше.  
"Это что за хрен с горы?" – подумал Данте, вытаскивая пистолеты.  
– Хайзаки! – злобно сказал Аомине, делая шаг по направлению к новому типу.  
"Похоже, тебе тоже не нравятся демоны, – хмыкнул Данте. – Полезешь в драку раньше меня – огребёшь". Он догадывался, что Хайзаки никогда не был хорошим человеком, а сейчас превратился в настоящее чудовище, – но не успел мысленно порассуждать на эту тему, потому что Хайзаки противно заржал и начал превращаться в чудовище в прямом смысле.  
Кисе замер – наверняка от шока. Аомине что-то прорычал и слегка присел, будто собирался голыми руками драться с гигантским членистоногим, в которого превратился Хайзаки. Кисе протянул руку к Аомине, Хайзаки занёс клешни. Данте, уже бежавший к ним, выругался и начал стрелять. Не помогло. Аомине оттолкнул Кисе. Одна клешня ударила по бетону. Другая пригвоздила к площадке Аомине. Кисе заорал так, будто это он был ранен. Аомине молчал, не двигаясь, но Данте мельком заметил, что его пальцы подрагивают. Может быть, это была агония. Может быть, он проходил последнюю стадию превращения. В любом случае, Данте ничем не мог ему помочь – только отвлечь Хайзаки.  
– Жаль, не получится тебя сварить, – весело крикнул Данте. – Придётся расчленить, а то в кастрюлю не влезешь. Иди-ка сюда. – Он пробежал по площадке так, чтобы, развернувшись, Хайзаки оставил Кисе и Аомине у себя за спиной.  
Вряд ли Хайзаки понимал по-английски, но ему хватило сообразительности распознать оскорбление. Угрожающе защёлкав клешнями, он поднял их и пошёл на Данте. Гигантский хитиновый хвост волочился по бетону.  
– Ну давай, – Данте вскинул пистолеты.  
Он целился в глаза, болтавшиеся на тонких стебельках над бугристой хитиновой башкой, но Хайзаки не был идиотом. Прикрыв глаза одной клешнёй, он попытался прихлопнуть Данте другой. Пули застучали по панцирю, не причиняя демону никакого вреда, а Данте едва успел отскочить. "Как же тебя убить, сволочь", – он сменил пистолеты на меч и дробовик. Но особых преимуществ ему это не принесло. Дробь оставляла на хитине вмятины и небольшие трещины при выстреле с близкого расстояния. Стоило Данте чуть отступить, и толку от дробовика не было никакого. Рубящие удары меча Хайзаки сбрасывал клешнями или давал им соскользнуть, несомненно гордясь своей неуязвимостью. Для укола не было возможности – Данте не собирался всаживать меч в демона только для того, чтобы клинок застрял в туше. То подпрыгивая, то проскакивая под клешнями, Данте продолжал расстреливать Хайзаки в упор и искать уязвимую точку. Хайзаки наверняка недавно стал демоном и ещё не освоился со всеми своими возможностями. Он неловко переваливался с правых ног на левые, время от времени дёргал хвостом, а клешнями пользовался, как руками. Догадавшись, что Данте можно попробовать схватить, Хайзаки едва не преуспел. Данте отшатнулся и упал. Хайзаки занёс клешню.  
И тут из-за его спины раздался громкий звериный рык.  
Скосив взгляд, Данте заметил какое-то чёрное животное. Оно молниеносно бросилось на Хайзаки. Затрещал хитин. "Поздравляю, Хайзаки, – подумал Данте. – Ты сам создал своего убийцу".  
Легко уклонившись от дёрнувшейся клешни, Данте перекатился по бетону, вскочил на ноги и убрал дробовик. Задеть гигантского злющего кота, в которого превратился, потеряв человеческий облик, Аомине, он не хотел – в данный момент они были на одной стороне, а между собой могли разобраться позже.  
Хайзаки пытался сбросить Аомине с себя, подпрыгивая и размахивая хвостом и клешнями. Пантера, хоть и была размером меньше огромного рака, пробила хитин на спине, вцепилась когтями в мясо и теперь рвала его, пытаясь добраться до внутренних органов. Данте решил, что вполне способен помочь в разделке. Пользуясь тем, что теперь Хайзаки не обращал на него внимания, полностью поглощённый сражением с Аомине, Данте улучил момент и изо всех сил рубанул по клешне, которую ещё раньше повредил выстрелом из дробовика. Трещины стали шире, но Хайзаки перестал скакать и Данте едва уклонился от другой клешни. С торжествующим рёвом и громким хрустом Аомине вырвал из спины Хайзаки кусок хитина, и скачка продолжилась. Отмахиваясь и от клешней, и от хвоста – доведённый до отчаяния Хайзаки мог развернуться в прыжке на сто восемьдесят градусов – Данте только мельком замечал, что там происходит с Аомине и спиной Хайзаки, но всё было хорошо, потому что Аомине продолжал рычать, а время от времени от Хайзаки отлетали кусочки брони. "Он его живьём жрёт, что ли?" – весело подумал Данте.  
Выбрав положение, при котором он никак не мог задеть Аомине, он вытащил Эбони и прострелил правый глаз Хайзаки. Тут же клешня схватила его поперёк туловища. Пистолет улетел на землю. Хрустнул позвоночник.  
Заорав от боли, Данте превратился и всадил Ребеллион в просвет между двумя частями клешни. Не ожидавший такой наглости Хайзаки затрясся всем телом и взмахнул клешнёй, подбросив Данте над собой. Раздались выстрелы. Кисе, смертельно бледный, стоял перед Хайзаки, но вне прямой досягаемости, и стрелял, держа Эбони двумя руками. "Вот наглец", – подумал Данте и упал Хайзаки на голову, направив острие Ребеллиона вниз. Слишком занятый Аомине и Кисе, Хайзаки забыл про выброшенного им Данте и пропустил атаку.  
Даже лишённый мозга – если, конечно, тот находился в голове – демон не собирался сдаваться. Он метался, размахивая уцелевшей клешнёй, чуть не сшиб хвостом обалдевшего от собственной отваги Кисе – Данте едва успел принять удар на меч и заодно отобрать у мальчишки пистолет. Хайзаки неистовствовал. Аомине почти не было видно – он проделал в спине Хайзаки рану таких размеров, что мог бы спрятаться в ней, если бы захотел. Зато орал он не переставая – Данте доводилось слышать подобные вопли в исполнении уличных котов.  
Он продолжил рубить клешни и хвост Хайзаки, понимая, что главную часть работы должен сделать Аомине. Кисе куда-то делся, и Данте надеялся, что он больше не полезет в драку.  
Хайзаки подпрыгнул в последний раз – это был гигантский прыжок для существа его сложения. Маленькие ножки подбросили массивное тело метра на три в воздух, и подогнулись, когда оно приземлилось. Последняя судорога пробежала по телу демона, и панцирь сменил цвет с серого на бурый. "Сварился", – подумал Данте. Демоническая ярость оставила его, её место заняла слишком сильная для человека усталость. "Вот бы не нужно было убивать Аомине", – подумал он, опираясь на меч.

Кисе выскочил из тени и щурился, ища взглядом Аомине – тот полностью скрылся в уже начавшей расплываться туше Хайзаки.  
– Аоминеччи! – позвал Кисе, но как-то несмело.  
Слабый звук донёсся в ответ. Из пролома в спине Хайзаки показалась голова чёрной пантеры. Опираясь на края дыры, Аомине, от кончика носа до кончика хвоста перемазанный в крови и слизи, тяжело выскочил наружу, прошёл на нетвёрдых лапах пару шагов и повалился набок. Силуэт пантеры растаял, на её месте лежал человек.  
– Аоминеччи! – воскликнул Кисе и бросился к другу.  
Приподнял его над бетоном, обнял и прижал к себе, всхлипывая и тихо бормоча что-то. "Не свихнулся бы он", – Данте выпрямился и, чтобы не смотреть на мальчишек, посмотрел на то, что осталось от Хайзаки. В середине хитинового остова мерцала маленькая тусклая звёздочка души демона, и Данте собирался уже забрать её себе, но тут Аомине громко закашлялся и сел. Он был такой же грязный, как пантера: вокруг рта и на груди расплывались кровавые пятна, кожа серебрилась от жидкости, в которой он вымазался, разделывая Хайзаки изнутри.  
Он спросил что-то по-японски, обращаясь к Данте.  
– Говорите по-английски, – предложил тот.  
Аомине непонимающе моргнул, и Кисе перевёл сначала реплику Данте, а потом спросил:  
– Кто вы? И что это было? – Он с опаской взглянул на остов Хайзаки.  
По лицу Кисе текли слёзы, и Данте с облегчением подумал, что этого убивать не придётся.  
– Меня зовут Данте, я охотник на демонов и приехал в Токио по просьбе Кагами Тайги.  
Кисе перевёл, выслушал ответ Аомине и улыбнулся.  
– Аоминеччи говорит, что он бы и сам отлично справился. Но всё равно не понимает, что это была за... – Кисе нахмурился, подбирая слово.  
– Хуйня, – угадал Данте. – Демон. Ваш приятель стал демоном и решил вас убить.  
– Аоминеччи тоже ...демон? – Кисе выпрямился.  
– И ты, – сказал Данте. – Я видел парня с такими же способностями, как у тебя, – он указал взглядом на затянувшуюся рану Аомине.  
– Вы нас убьёте? – Кисе дрожал от напряжения.  
Данте молчал. Он не мог сказать ни "да", ни "нет" и пожал плечами.  
– Сначала я должен выяснить, почему вы такие. Люди не становятся демонами просто так.  
Аомине встал. Кисе быстро перевёл для него суть их разговора. Аомине кивнул и бросил на Данте мрачный настороженный взгляд. Потом протянул руку к останкам Хайзаки и забрал его душу. Так естественно, будто всю жизнь только этим и занимался. Хотя Данте мог бы поклясться, что мальчишка делает это впервые.  
Прилетев в его ладонь, звёздочка души Хайзаки превратилась в полоску чёрной ткани – широкий браслет. Аомине недовольно проворчал что-то.  
– Он говорит, это похоже на напульсник Курокоччи. – Сообразив, что прямо сейчас Данте не станет их убивать, Кисе заулыбался, и Данте понял, что он всегда ведёт себя так, будто заигрывает с собеседником. – А что это такое?  
– Душа этого. – Данте кивнул на останки. – Хайзаки?.. Обычно души демонов превращаются в оружие.  
Аомине и Кисе снова поговорили по-японски, Аомине надел напульсник на правое запястье, сжал кулак пару раз. Кисе повернулся к Данте.  
– Что нам теперь делать? Нас не арестуют?  
– Идти домой?.. А арестовывать вас не за что – вы же не человека убили. – Когда Данте договорил, хитин рассыпался в пыль. Порыв свежего ветра сдул с баскетбольной площадки и останки Хайзаки, и вонь тухлой рыбы. Аомине утёр кровь с лица и заговорил с Кисе, чья улыбка становилась всё шире и дружелюбнее.  
– Мы поедем в квартиру моей сестры. – Кисе направился к скамейке, на которой они свалили свои куртки и сумки. – Это недалеко. Вы могли бы пойти с нами и всё нам объяснить.  
Аомине вытащил из кармана куртки мобильный телефон и что-то сказал Кисе.  
– Вы знаете, кто такая Момои Сацуки? – быстро спросил Кисе.  
Данте кивнул.  
– Она пишет, что поехала к Курокоччи выгуливать с ним собаку.  
– Она что, не в курсе? – Данте нахмурился. – Куроко же говорил, что предупредил...  
– Сейрин. – Кисе, казалось, расстроился. – Момоиччи – менеджер Тоуо, команды Аоминеччи.  
Аомине что-то быстро сказал. Данте не успел вопросительно глянуть на Кисе, а тот уже переводил:  
– Поехали. Я возьму такси, – развёл руками он с таким видом, будто давно привык к тому, что Аомине им помыкает.

Кисе поймал такси сразу у выхода из парка, и машина помчалась через вечерний город. Пока Данте смотрел по сторонам, Аомине звонил – очевидно, Момои. "Как можно так орать на девушку, – подумал Данте. – Этот парень ещё хуже обращается с женщинами, чем я". Когда Аомине закончил разговор и откинулся на сиденье – ему тоже, как и Данте, и Кисе, некуда было деть слишком длинные ноги, – Кисе сказал:  
– Момоиччи уже вместе с Курокоччи, и он тоже недоволен, что она приехала без предупреждения. Аоминеччи сказал им идти домой к Куроко как можно быстрее.  
Данте кивнул и спросил:  
– Что значит "ччи"?  
– Это значит, что я хорошо к ним отношусь, – улыбнулся Кисе.  
– Даже не думай о том, чтобы меня так назвать.  
– Вы же взрослый. – Кисе даже удивился. – И не играете в баскетбол.  
Данте хмыкнул. "Взрослый, – мысленно повторил он. – Расскажу Триш – она обхохочется". Вспомнив о Триш, он вспомнил и о Леди: детишки были демонами, Аомине даже превращался. Данте мог оставить их в живых, пока они не убивают людей, но Леди такого не допустит. Одержимая идеей уничтожить всех демонов в мире людей, она не хотела оставлять в живых даже Брэда, безобидного целителя. "Им придётся стать охотниками на демонов, чтобы не оказаться добычей Леди, – подумал Данте, и идея показалась ему забавной. – Целая толпа несовершеннолетних конкурентов", – он усмехнулся.  
– Я вас развеселил? – обрадовался Кисе, негромко переговаривавшийся с Аомине всё это время.  
– Нет, я тут подумал кое-что. Твой злобный приятель мог бы стать охотником на демонов.  
– Аоминеччи не злобный! – Кисе нахмурился и сказал что-то Аомине.  
Тот оживился, задал вопрос на японском.  
– Что для этого нужно? – перевёл Кисе.  
Данте сказал:  
– Научиться сражаться с ними.  
Аомине явно заинтересовался такой перспективой и через Кисе засыпал Данте вопросами. Отвечая, Данте заметил, что Аомине не так плохо понимает английский, как прикидывается. Он явно разбирал отдельные слова, а сосредоточившись, улавливал и суть ответов. И интересовался всем: что можно получить с демонов, кроме тупого напульсника, где взять оружие, как распознать демона до превращения – и так далее, и тому подобное.

Когда такси остановилось возле другого парка, у него явно оставались ещё вопросы, но, выйдя из машины и осмотревшись, Данте напрягся, и Аомине напрягся с ним за компанию.  
– Демон? – неуверенно спросил он, продемонстрировав не такое уж плохое произношение.  
Данте кивнул.  
Кисе наконец расплатился и хлопнул дверцей, засовывая бумажник в карман. Снова Кисе и Аомине обменялись репликами на японском, Данте услышал своё имя от Аомине.  
– Аоминеччи предлагает разделиться. Мы ведь не знаем, где искать Момоиччи и Курокоччи.  
– В какой стороне дом Куроко? – спросил Данте.  
Аомине, не дожидаясь перевода, показал направление.  
– Вы идите туда и позвоните им ещё раз. Я пойду вглубь парка.  
Кисе кивнул и, дёрнув за собой Аомине, уже на ходу объяснил ему идею Данте. Сам Данте быстро зашагал по центральной аллее.

Псы лежали в засаде за скамейкой возле ярко освещённой площадки с киоском – ещё открытым, несмотря на относительно позднее время.  
"Как неудачно", – Данте шагнул к ним сквозь кусты и снёс кудлатую голову мечом. Другой пёс, как и следовало ожидать, кинулся на Данте. Пропустив его под рукой и ударив ногой в бок, Данте развернулся, выдёргивая Ребеллион из земли – как раз вовремя. Он едва успел подставить клинок под челюсти, тянувшиеся к его горлу. Когти царапнули по груди. Данте отпрянул, поворачивая меч. Пёс зарычал и с неохотой выпустил лезвие. Он отступил ровно настолько, чтобы прыгнуть снова, но Данте принял его на клинок. Тварь зарычала в последнем приступе ярости и издохла. Сбросив расплывающийся труп на траву, Данте быстро пошёл прочь.  
Уже через несколько секунд он услышал отчаянный женский визг и, мысленно выругавшись, рванул на звук.  
Люди, выбравшие для прогулки такое неудачное время и место, шарахались с его пути. Прибыв на место, Данте понял, что мог бы и не бежать: Момои Сацуки стояла на нижней, очень толстой ветке дерева, цепляясь за ствол, Куроко и Кисе находились ровно под ней, а Аомине вытаскивал из трупа адской собаки длинное лезвие тёмного ножа.  
Данте прислушался к своему чутью, но рядом с ним находилось слишком много мелких демонов, чтобы он мог почувствовать других – тех, кого нужно было убить.  
– Ну как? – спросил Кисе.  
– Ещё два, – отозвался Данте.  
– Здравствуйте, меня зовут Момои Сацуки, – мило сказала Момои. – Но я не говорю по-английски.  
– У вас прекрасно получается, – улыбнулся Данте. – Помочь вам спуститься?  
Момои растерянно моргнула. Она была прехорошенькой, и Данте решил, что года через три обязательно позовёт её на свидание. Если, конечно, кто-нибудь из этих спортсменов не успеет раньше. "Если уже не успел", – хмыкнул Данте.  
Момои сказала что-то Кисе, и он помог ей спуститься с дерева.  
– Я ей всё рассказал, когда встретил, – без выражения произнёс Куроко и выпустил из сумки щенка. Тот заскулил, испуганно косясь на расплывающегося демона, и прижался к ногам хозяина. Куроко пришлось посадить его обратно. – Это не было ошибкой? – спросил он, выпрямившись.  
– Нет. – Данте кивнул на тёмное пятно, оставшееся от пса-демона. – Хорошая идея с деревом.  
– Кагами рассказал мне, что влез на забор, – так же равнодушно сообщил Куроко. – Момои не могла бежать, поэтому я подсадил её. Собирался влезть следом, но появились Аомине и Кисе. Аомине убил демона. – Он слегка улыбнулся.  
"Отбоялся своё", – понял Данте.  
– Момоиччи говорит, что больше не будет делать таких глупостей, – вклинился Кисе.  
Аомине хмурился, косясь на напульсник, потом снял его и отдал Куроко. "Надо же, – подумал Данте. – А я-то был уверен, что ты своего не упустишь". Они заговорили по-японски, Данте слышал имена Хайзаки, Кисе и Аомине – об этих двоих говорил Куроко.  
– Ну? – сказал Данте, когда ему надоело слушать и ничего не понимать.  
– Мы обсуждали, почему Хайзаки напал на Аомине и Кисе, – сказал Куроко.  
– Он и в школе меня доставал. – Кисе нахмурился. – Отбирал еду, издевался при каждом удобном случае.  
– Потом тоже. Хайзаки хотел избить Кисе после того, как тот его обыграл, но вмешался Аомине. Если бы кто-нибудь узнал, что он ударил Хайзаки, его могли выгнать из команды, – добавил Куроко.  
– Я об этом не знал. – Кисе смотрел в сторону.  
Аомине, о котором все говорили, стоял молча, засунув руки в карманы.  
– Не факт, что Хайзаки и псы связаны друг с другом, – сказал Данте. – Если Хайзаки был таким же, как вы... – Он задумался, не закончив, а подростки снова заговорили между собой.  
"Если все дети из "поколения чудес" постепенно становились демонами, у этого должны были быть какие-то причины, общие для всех, – думал Данте, глядя сквозь них. – Будь я алхимиком-заклинателем, я кормил бы их одним и тем же и заколдовал бы зал, в котором они занимаются".  
– А много народу было в команде средней школы Тейко?  
– Да, очень много, – ответил Кисе. – Три состава.  
– Вы все были в первом с самого начала?  
– Нет. Акаши взял меня туда только на втором году обучения, – теперь говорил Куроко. – До этого я был в третьем составе и не мог рассчитывать попасть даже во второй.  
– Курокоччи не очень силён.  
– Я тебя обыграл. – Куроко самодовольно улыбнулся – или Данте почудилось.  
– Все меня обыгрывают, – беззаботно пожал плечами Кисе. – Но я не собираюсь сдаваться.  
"И в демона ты не превращаешься, но без тебя Аомине уже был бы мёртв, несмотря на всю свою силу. Рана, нанесённая ему Хайзаки, закрылась только на время превращения, а потом ты вылечил его, сам того не понимая", – Данте хмыкнул.  
– Можно спросить? – Кисе вдруг стал серьёзен.  
Данте кивнул.  
– Вы ведь тоже демон.  
Данте задумался, стоит ли сообщать им о своём происхождении, но решил, что потом всё равно придётся рассказывать о разных демонах и, может быть, даже о Спарде.  
– Полукровка. Мой отец был демоном, мать – человеком.  
– Извините, – сказал Куроко.  
Данте не понял, за что он извиняется, но переспрашивать не стал. Голова гудела от избытка новой информации, хотелось сесть, а ещё лучше – лечь, и хорошенько подумать.  
– Холодно, – пожаловалась Момои.  
– По домам, – скомандовал Данте. – Завтра соберёмся все вместе и подумаем, что делать дальше.  
– Может быть, имеет смысл позвать других ребят из Сейрин? – спросил Куроко. – И Акаши, Мидориму и Мурасакибару.  
Данте помотал головой.  
– Последние трое – из "поколения чудес", – невозмутимо пояснил Куроко.  
– "Чудесных" звать, остальных пока не надо, – сказал Данте. И мысленно добавил: "С вами бы разобраться".  
Они разошлись в разные стороны.

Аомине о чём-то спорил с Кисе, Куроко косился то на одного, то на другого, потом все они скрылись из виду. Момои шла рядом с Данте.  
Её знания английского хватило на то, чтобы помочь ему справиться с автоматом по обмену валюты – в аэропорту Данте забыл поменять наличку. Так что он проводил её, купил пива и взял такси до дома Кагами.  
Повалившись на диван, Данте приложил холодную банку ко лбу, собираясь немножко отдохнуть, а потом уже делиться новостями, – и тут же уснул.

Он проснулся ранним утром от звука закипающего чайника. Банки с пивом рядом не обнаружилось – вероятно, Кагами убрал её в холодильник.  
– Доброе утро. – Потянувшись, Данте выпрямился.  
– Доброе, – согласился Кагами. – Куроко звонил вчера вечером, так что я в курсе новостей. Можно мне на пробежку, или всем надо перейти на осадное положение?  
– Иди, – зевнул Данте. – А мне можно воспользоваться ванной?  
– Конечно. Завтрак сейчас будет.  
– Мне нужно где-то собрать всё "поколение чудес", Момои и тебя.  
– Здесь? – Кагами, похоже, не был в восторге от такой идеи.  
Данте пожал плечами.  
– Если они захотят тебя съесть, я не позволю.  
Кагами фыркнул и улыбнулся.  
– Я и не думаю, что они попытаются. Просто они... своеобразные ребята.  
– Как и ты?  
– Как и я, – согласился Кагами. – Это правда, что все они демоны и я тоже?  
– Не совсем, – вздохнул Данте. – Я хочу рассказать всем сразу, чтобы не объяснять одно и то же по несколько раз. Именно поэтому нужно собрать их всех.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Кагами. – Я позвоню Куроко.  
Данте пошёл в ванную.  
Когда он вернулся, Кагами уже успел уйти. Большая яичница остывала на сковородке, приборы лежали на столе.  
"Намного лучше, чем в отеле", – весело подумал Данте.  
Позавтракав, он завалился на диван и начал думать, но привычка поздно просыпаться взяла своё – в тишине Данте задремал снова.

"Поколение чудес" собралось около полудня. Сначала явились Аомине и Кисе, и Аомине потребовал у Кагами еды, едва успев разуться. Они заспорили, а Кисе, явно развлекаясь, переводил их разговор Данте. Когда он сказал, что Аомине требует, чтобы Кисе прекратил ябедничать, треньканье домофона возвестило о явлении нового гостя. Это оказался Мурасакибара Ацуши, гигант с характером избалованного ребёнка. По-английски он не понимал ни слова, зато дружелюбно пожал Данте руку и, устроившись на полу, вытащил из сумки пакет с каким-то печеньем и тут же принялся им хрустеть.  
– Аоминеччи отбирает еду у всех, но Мурасакибараччи никому не отдаёт свою, – тихонько сказал Кисе.  
– Аомине что, дома не кормят? – Данте хмыкнул. То, что его начали посвящать в мелкие привычки каждого из "поколения чудес", было хорошим знаком.  
– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Кисе. – А я смогу стать охотником на демонов?  
– Почему нет? Для этого необязательно уметь превращаться во что-нибудь. Одна моя знакомая справляется с помощью огнестрельного оружия.  
– Отлично, – Кисе просиял.  
Аомине спросил у него что-то громким голосом, и Кисе переключился на японский.  
Снова позвонили – пришёл Мидорима Шинтаро. Данте сразу понял, что этого парня все считают странным. Пальцы левой руки у него были забинтованы, а на ладони сидел плюшевый тигрёнок.  
– Сегодняшний талисман, – пояснил Кисе. – Мидоримаччи всегда носит их с собой.  
Мидорима поздоровался и предупредил, что он совсем плохо говорит по-английски – у него был сильный акцент, но слова Данте разбирал без труда.  
Потом явились Момои и Куроко, и, поздоровавшись со всеми, Куроко сказал:  
– Акаши Сейджуро не может прийти. Он сейчас за границей и не вернётся почти до самого нового года.  
– Вот как, – сказал Данте.  
Момои села на диван между Кисе и Куроко, Аомине прислонился к её ногам – и Момои не стала возражать, похоже, давно привыкнув к его бесцеремонности. Кагами занял одно кресло, Мидорима другое, Мурасакибара остался на полу.  
– Давайте закажем пиццу, – предложил Данте.  
Куроко перевёл для тех, кто не понял, подростки снова заспорили, но в конце концов согласились. Кагами позвонил и сделал заказ, Данте открыл пиво и, хлебнув из банки, сказал:  
– Кто-то постепенно превращает вас в демонов. – Он сделал паузу, чтобы Куроко мог перевести для Мурасакибары и Аомине, который и так знал, чем становится. Прозрачные глаза Мурасакибары слегка округлились, потом нехорошо сузились, брови сошлись к переносице. Гигант рассердился. – Превращение ещё не завершено, и я не знаю, будет ли. – На этот раз Данте замолчал, потому что не сформулировал заранее то, что должен был сказать. Пауза затянулась. Ребята ждали, как в школе. – Самое главное – это не ваши способности, не внешний вид. Самое главное – это душа.  
Куроко перевёл. Аомине сказал что-то по-японски.  
– Аомине говорит, что так и знал, – сказал Кисе. – Но я, признаться, не понял.  
– Люди слабы. Демоны превосходят их в силе, скорости, обладают сверхъестественными способностями – могут летать, проходить сквозь стены, призывать мечи... – Данте задумался. – Но демоны не могут плакать. Только человеческая душа способна любить и испытывать страдания, – он понял, что вспоминает своё возвращение из Темен-ни-Гру.  
– Значит, мы не демоны, – сказал Куроко и только потом перевёл тираду Данте остальным. Мурасакибара немного успокоился, Аомине надулся, Момои понимающе улыбнулась.  
– Но кто мы тогда? – спросил Кагами.  
– Результаты неудачного эксперимента, – сочувственно сказал Данте. – К тому же, ещё неоконченного. Тобой занялись явно позже, чем Аомине или Мурасакибарой. Тот, кто менял вас, собирался вас подчинить. Возможно, у него уже есть другие сверхъестественные слуги. – Ему очень хотелось, чтобы они сами сообразили, кто из их знакомых – алхимик-заклинатель.  
Выслушав перевод, Мурасакибара произнёс:  
– Ака-чин.  
– Он имеет в виду Акаши, – пояснил Куроко. – Мне не хочется с этим соглашаться, но...  
– Он прямо гипнотизирует, – пожаловался Кагами. – Жуткий тип.  
– Хуже Аомине? – уточнил Данте.  
Аомине вопросительно покосился на Кисе, выслушал перевод, а потом Кисе передал Данте его ответ:  
– Акаши управлял всем "поколением чудес".  
Теперь Аомине смотрел на Данте, и тот встретил его взгляд – напряжённый, слишком серьёзный для шестнадцатилетнего подростка.  
– Это правда, – хмурясь, проговорил Аомине по-английски. Продолжил он на родном языке, и Данте пришлось дожидаться и перевода, и пояснений со всех сторон.  
Акаши Сейджуро и впрямь казался идеальным подозреваемым: наследник финансовой империи, гордец, каких мало, слегка с приветом, но пугающе умный и эффективный, ставящий победу превыше всего.  
– Иногда его называют императором, – грустно сказал Куроко.  
– Но мы сшибли с него этот титул! – Кагами ударил кулаком по ладони.  
"И он не пришёл сегодня", – Данте не нравилась лёгкость, с которой нашёлся подозреваемый. Ребятам такая версия тоже не нравилась. Они признавали в Акаши гениального капитана, безупречного лидера – все, кроме Кагами, который был твёрд в своей неприязни. Они заспорили, упоминая Акаши, Хайзаки, Данте. Мидорима взял слово и произнёс целую речь. Ему пришлось прерваться, когда привезли пиццу, но потом он договорил.  
Вместо того, чтобы переводить всё подряд, Куроко сказал:  
– Акаши изменился на втором году средней школы, когда ему нужно было обыграть Мурасакибару. Мидорима уверен, что у Акаши раздвоение личности, и я не стану с этим спорить. Когда мы играли против них, новый Акаши, проявившийся в средней школе, дошёл до точки, – он сделал паузу, то ли подбирая слова, то ли ожидая реакции.  
– Я обойдусь без подробностей матча, – сказал Данте.  
Куроко кивнул и продолжил:  
– Потом вернулся прежний Акаши. Тот человек, который взял меня в первый состав, который был нашим другом.  
Аомине, внимательно слушавший Куроко, добавил что-то.  
– Мы все изменились, – перевёл Кисе.  
Три года подряд баскетбольная команда средней школы Тейко выигрывала один чемпионат за другим – но постепенно игроки перестали радоваться победам. Аомине первым понял, что чем лучше он играет, тем скучнее игра. Он начал пропускать тренировки, и его должны были выгнать из команды, но тренер предпочёл закрыть на это глаза.  
– Тренер? – переспросил Данте, напряжённо соображая.  
"Если Акаши – такая же жертва эксперимента, просто с необычным побочным эффектом, сам эксперимент контролировал кто-то ещё. Возможно – тренер".  
– Наш главный тренер заболел, и его обязанности вынужден был взять на себя господин Санада. – Куроко уставился на Данте. – Думаете, это связано с тем, что мы начали меняться?  
– Пока не знаю. Но вы ведь не перестали меняться, даже покинув Тейко.  
Куроко перевёл суть разговора на японский, и подростки снова заспорили. Больше всех выступали Кагами и Куроко. Аомине закрыл глаза, но по тому, как он нахмурился, нетрудно было догадаться – он думает, а не спит. В конце концов и он высказался. Момои произнесла пару предложений, потом Куроко обратился к Данте:  
– Момои может попробовать устроить вам встречу с господином Санадой, но я не знаю, даст ли это что-нибудь. Если заклинатель – обычный человек, то как понять, что это он?  
Аомине что-то сказал, Кисе и Мурасакибара засмеялись, Куроко улыбнулся, Кагами хмыкнул, а Момои шлёпнула Аомине по макушке.  
– Аомине сказал, что заклинатель обосрётся? – предположил Данте.  
– Да, – сказал Аомине.  
– Это если он знает, кто я такой.  
– Но я-то не имею никакого отношения ни к Акаши, ни к Санаде, – Кагами сначала сказал это по-английски, потом перевёл на японский.  
Опять каждый захотел высказаться. Данте оставалось только ждать, пока они наговорятся, пить пиво и есть пиццу. Ребята не пришли ни к какому выводу, и Куроко перевёл вопрос Аомине:  
– Если мы не знаем, кто заклинатель, то что нам делать?  
– Быть осторожными, – озвучил Данте очевидное. – Я повидаюсь с Санадой и взгляну на этих... непризнанных гениев. Они все в Токио?  
– Киёши в больнице на обследовании, он говорил, что ему может понадобиться лечение в Америке, – сказал Куроко.  
– Значит, надо навестить его до того, как он улетит, – Кагами взял из коробки кусок пиццы.  
– Вам понадобится переводчик. – Куроко не мигая смотрел на Данте и словно что-то замышлял.  
– Хочешь предложить свои услуги? – Данте задумался, кто из мальчишек окажется в наименьшей опасности, составляя ему компанию. Кагами – быстрый и сильный, но если его ранят, он может и не выжить. Куроко – незаметный, наблюдательный, сообразительный, вооружён ножом, который ему отдал Аомине. Кисе – такой же быстрый, как Кагами, не такой умный, как Куроко, зато способный инстинктивно вылечить почти любое ранение. "Жаль, что нет смысла брать с собой Аомине, – подумал Данте. – Этот уже может ничего не бояться – следующее превращение будет полноценным".  
– Вы выбрали? – спросил Куроко.  
– Кисе и Аомине. Мне нужны свободные руки, и Аомине будет охранять Кисе.  
Кагами надулся, Куроко не выразил никакой реакции, Кисе перевёл Аомине слова Данте, и Аомине очевидно ответил какой-то грубостью, потому что Кисе заговорил быстро и недовольно, а Момои и Куроко переглянулись.  
– Кисе говорит, что он не девчонка, чтобы его охранять, – невозмутимо перевёл Куроко. – Аомине говорит, что если Кисе испортят внешность, он не сможет больше работать моделью, но ему не нравится роль тупого телохранителя и он хочет спать.  
Момои тоже высказалась. Аомине и Кисе обменялись гневными взглядами.  
– А Момои говорит, что Аомине уже охранял Кисе, так что без разницы, – сказал Куроко.  
– Не хватало ещё, чтобы вы ссорились. – Данте нахмурился. – Если Аомине насрать на приятеля, он может валить домой. Только пусть потом не показывается мне на глаза.  
Кисе, шипя, словно недовольный кот, перевёл для Аомине. Лицо того вытянулось, последовала очередная короткая перепалка.  
– Они придурки, – сказал Кагами.  
– Тебя не спрашивали! – возмутился Кисе.  
– Между прочим, это я позвал Данте, – напомнил Кагами.  
Все приуныли, потом Кисе сказал, что они с Аомине составят Данте компанию и что так действительно будет удобнее всего. Они оба быстро бегают и уже видели демона.  
– В случае, если встретим ещё одного, вы оба уберётесь с поля боя сразу же. Никакой самодеятельности. – Данте попытался изобразить строгость.  
Судя по гримасе – одновременно решительной и скептической – с которой Аомине выслушал перевод его указаний, со строгостью ничего не вышло.  
– Сделаем, что сможем, – сказал Кисе.  
Данте думал, что теперь Кагами выставит гостей за дверь, но у них ещё осталась целая куча вопросов. Разговаривая больше между собой, чем с Данте, они пришли к некоторым выводам и даже построили планы на будущее. Заключив, что играть в баскетбол в полную силу они теперь могут только друг с другом, они перешли к вопросу о том, что делать дальше – и в конце концов решили, что откроют агентство. Аомине и Кагами предлагали сделать это сразу же, разместив соответствующее объявление в сети, Мидорима, Куроко и Момои считали, что сначала надо закончить школу. Кисе считал, что это будет очень весело, но почти не встревал в разговор, сосредоточенно переводя с японского на английский, а перевод с английского на японский взял на себя Куроко.

Они успели ужасно заболтать Данте, он уже думал, как бы отделаться от всей компании, и тут зазвонил мобильный Куроко.  
Он ответил на звонок, не вставая с места, потом посмотрел на Данте и сказал:  
– Киёши выписывают из больницы. Хьюга, наш капитан, поехал его встречать. Он очень рад и говорит, что с коленом Киёши всё оказалось намного лучше, чем можно было предположить.  
– В какой он больнице? – Данте смотрел сквозь окно на город, уже окутанный ранними зимними сумерками.  
Вместо ответа Куроко продолжил разговор и, закончив его, сказал:  
– Я не говорил Хьюге, что вы приедете. Но я узнал, где они. Можно мне с вами?  
Аомине выпрямился и сердито ответил Куроко. Данте и без перевода понял, что это "нет".  
– Может, остальным стоит подождать здесь? – спросил Кагами, не слишком обрадованный такой перспективой.  
– Если у них есть деньги на такси, пусть разъезжаются по домам. Пешком, особенно по безлюдным местам, никому не ходить.  
Аомине и Кисе уже ждали Данте возле двери. Аомине – хмурый, как плохая погода. Кисе, хоть и улыбался, наверняка был взвинчен. 

Не успела машина затормозить на светофоре в квартале от больницы, как Данте выскочил на тротуар. Окружающие автомобили сразу засигналили, кто-то громко выругался по-английски. Данте не обратил внимания – где-то совсем близко шёл бой между двумя демонами. Пусть не слишком сильными, но всё же достаточно могущественными, чтобы Данте почуял их присутствие. Здание больницы было прямо перед ним, на широкой стороне Т-образного перекрёстка. Промчавшись через переход – водителям повезло, что они остановились на красный свет, иначе Данте пробежался бы по крышам автомобилей, – он свернул направо, в небольшой сквер. Перескочил через фонтан, продрался сквозь кусты, потом вынужденно взял влево, к задней стене здания. Здесь, в тупике с мусорными баками и происходило всё самое интересное.  
"Еле успел", – Данте вытащил меч и задумался, кого же ему атаковать. Один демон был огромным чёрным мохнатым пауком. Другой – медведем, по чьей бурой шерсти пробегали алые молнии. В тени Данте заметил человеческую фигуру – подросток в светлом спортивном костюме сидел у стены, неестественно свесив голову на плечо, и бетон над его затылком был темнее, чем вокруг.  
– Кто из вас кто? – Данте выскочил в круг света под фонарём. Паук подскочил от неожиданности и чуть не пропустил удар тяжёлой лапы, выпучив на Данте печальные зелёные глаза. – Киёши?.. – Полное имя центрового Сейрин уже выветрилось из памяти Данте.  
Медведь утвердительно заревел. Стоял он при этом спиной к подростку у стены – вероятно, пытался защитить его от паука.  
– Сначала я сожру сына Спарды. – Голос шёл отовсюду и ниоткуда одновременно. Шелестящий, вкрадчивый, почти нежный, он вызвал у Данте нервный озноб. Срочно захотелось убить тварь.  
Медведь заревел снова, дёрнулся вперёд, получил паучьей лапой тычок в плечо и неловко откатился. Данте заметил кровь на бурой шерсти.  
– Иди сюда, сволочь, – позвал Данте паука. – Посмотрим, способен ли ты сдержать слово.  
Паук присел, готовясь прыгнуть. Данте отлично знал эту повадку. Моментально оглядевшись, он понял, что деревьев подходящей высоты здесь нет, а подводить паука к бессознательному Хьюге нельзя, поэтому прыгнул просто вверх, вкладывая в прыжок всю свою силу. Переложив Ребеллион в левую руку, Данте выхватил Айвори и открыл огонь.  
В темноте за кустами скользнула чёрная линия, и через мгновение на паука кинулась пантера. Если сравнивать размеры, то Аомине был самым маленьким из трёх баскетбольных демонов – и самым наглым. Выхватив из спины паука клок шерсти и проехавшись когтями по другому боку, он скрылся в темноте с противоположной стороны. Медведь-Киёши как раз собрал достаточно сил для новой атаки и обрушился на хрупкую с виду паучью ногу. Всё это произошло так быстро, что Данте начал падать только сейчас.  
И, конечно, он превратил падение в рубящий удар, лишивший паука сразу трёх ног. Ещё в одну вцепился вернувшийся Аомине – но тут же отскочил, когда паук начал вырываться. Данте занёс меч для нового удара, но цель растаяла в воздухе. Точнее – превратилась в тёмный туман и скрылась почти мгновенно.  
Киёши упал на грязный асфальт, потерял сознание – и превратился в обычного, только очень крупного парня. Даже не такого огромного, как Мурасакибара.  
Кисе уже сидел возле Хьюги и оглянулся на Киёши с таким видом, будто хотел раздвоиться. Аомине, вздрогнув и поднявшись на задние лапы, принял человеческий облик, демонстрируя, что с ним всё в порядке – кроме того, что он в бешенстве.  
Киёши сел, Аомине подал ему руку и помог подняться на ноги.  
Они заговорили, и Данте услышал имя Ханамии. Хьюга пришёл в себя и присоединился к разговору, с подозрением косясь на Данте.  
– Он спрашивает, кто вы такой, Аоминеччи объясняет, – вполголоса перевёл Кисе.  
– Нужно найти Ханамию, – сказал Данте.  
– Хорошо. – Кисе вытащил телефон и позвонил – очевидно, Момои. – Минут через пять у нас будет его адрес, – сказал он, закончив разговор.  
– Вы говорите только по-английски? – медленно и с акцентом спросил Киёши.  
Данте кивнул. Аомине что-то сказал.  
– Он говорит, чтобы они позвонили Курокоччи, – пояснил Кисе.  
Тут же у него зазвонил телефон – Момои выяснила адрес Ханамии.  
Оставив Киёши и Хьюгу в полной растерянности, Данте, Аомине и Кисе отправились туда. По дороге Данте услышал о произошедшем между Киёши и Ханамией.  
Последний явился к больнице, когда Киёши ждал Хьюгу в сквере. Заявил, что Киёши рано радуется и что Ханамия не оставит от него мокрого места. Киёши ничего не понял и попытался свести всё к шутке, но появился Хьюга, наорал на Ханамию, тот ударил – и превратился.  
– Киёши сам не понимал, что с ним происходит. Он впервые так сильно разозлился, – закончил Кисе пересказ.  
Данте кивнул.  
– Это зона, – медленно проговорил Аомине. – Но не первая дверь. – Раздражённо мотнув головой, он перешёл на японский.  
Из перевода и объяснений Кисе Данте узнал, что "зоной" мальчишки называли особое состояние, в котором спортсмен может выложиться на все сто процентов своих способностей. Аомине сравнивал погружение в него с погружением в воду – чем глубже ты в "зоне", тем больше ты можешь. Но за первой "зоной" находится ещё одна, отделённая от первой огромной дверью, перед которой стоит страж.  
– Я никогда в неё не входил, – сказал Кисе. – И не очень хорошо понимаю Аоминеччи. Он говорит, что перейти в демоническую форму – это как пролететь насквозь через все двери и пропасти. И что ему понадобилась моя помощь, чтобы вернуться. – Он смущённо улыбнулся.  
– В первый раз он был смертельно ранен, – напомнил Данте. – Заметил какие-нибудь отличия? – Ему стало любопытно, как работает механизм превращения у искусственных демонов.  
Кисе перевёл вопрос, и Аомине надолго задумался. Он ответил, только когда они уже вышли из машины у дома Ханамии.  
– Он говорит, что в первый раз был напуган, а сейчас просто разозлился и потянулся к той части себя, которая осталась за всеми дверями, – перевёл Кисе. – Но я не верю, что Аоминеччи испугался, – добавил он.  
– А если не за себя? – Данте усмехнулся и направился к тёмной двери.  
Мальчишки уставились в разные стороны и молча последовали за ним.  
На звонок домофона Ханамия не ответил, и Данте задумался, стоит ли выбивать дверь. Оставив мальчишек у подъезда, он обошёл здание, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Аомине так злился, что Кисе мог остаться незамеченным рядом с ним, а в здании не было ни демонов, ни чего-либо, с ними связанного – ни врат, ни мощных артефактов. Данте вернулся к мальчишкам и сказал, что Ханамии здесь нет.  
– Ханамия не настолько глуп, чтобы сидеть дома и ждать, пока вы придёте за его головой, – вздохнул Кисе. – А кто такой Спарда?  
– Мой отец. Две тысячи лет назад убил короля мира демонов и вообще много чего натворил. – Данте зевнул. – Пошли по домам. Здесь ловить некого, но надо предупредить Киёши, что Ханамия ещё жив.  
– Думаете, он нападёт снова?  
– Не сомневаюсь, – ухмыльнулся Данте. – Всякий уважающий себя демон питает определённую слабость к наследию Спарды. Постоянно заходят парни, которым нужна то моя кровь, то моя душа, то меч моего брата. – Он замолчал, чтобы не рассказывать всю историю.  
"Старею, – подумал Данте. – Предаюсь воспоминаниям. Их слишком много".  
Мальчишки переговорили по-японски, и Кисе перевёл вопрос Аомине:  
– Какие шансы у Киёши или у меня против Ханамии?  
– Никаких, если сравнивать только силу. Но я уже говорил, чего недостаёт демонам.  
Они снова обменялись репликами на японском.  
– Значит, даже я смогу его победить? – спросил Кисе.  
Данте пожал плечами. Он понятия не имел, чего ожидать от Кисе – тот казался обаятельным беззлобным ребёнком, немного самовлюблённым, немного кривляющимся и вряд ли смелым. Но Данте хорошо помнил, как Кисе вмешался в бой с Хайзаки. "Может быть, он просто слишком испугался – и не за себя".  
– Если от этого будет зависеть жизнь кого-то, кто тебе дорог, – произнёс Данте, потому что Кисе ждал внятного ответа. – Но тебе понадобится оружие.  
Кисе развёл руками.  
– Я покупаю патроны у знакомого оружейника в Штатах, ничем не могу помочь, – сказал Данте.  
– Я догадался. – Кисе улыбнулся, а потом заговорил с Аомине. 

Они давно оставили дом Ханамии позади и теперь шли по тёмным улицам к центру города. Наболтавшись с приятелем – тот становился всё мрачнее и мрачнее, Данте остро чувствовал присутствие молодого демона, разозлённого донельзя и вынужденного сдерживать свою злость, – Кисе переключился на Данте. Он задавал вопросы без какой-либо системы, просто собирая информацию про запас. Интересовался иерархией демонов, судьбой Мундуса, подвигами Спарды – тут Данте пришлось признаться, что он не вникал во все подробности биографии отца, – и в конце концов спросил про Вергилия.  
– Он умер, – сказал Данте.  
Кисе не успел состроить сочувственную гримасу, а Аомине, молчавший всё это время, уже спросил что-то про Ханамию.  
– Если другие пятеро такие же, как мы, значит ли это, что Ханамия не превращал нас в демонов?  
– Естественно. Он сам, я думаю, изрядно охренел, когда обнаружил свои способности. Любопытно, когда это начало происходить.  
И опять мальчишки заговорили между собой. Аомине сердито ворчал и наверняка обвинял Кисе в недостатке мозгов. Кисе возмущался, хмурился, тоже думал и в конце концов перевёл суть:  
– Аоминеччи превратился, когда на него напал Хайзаки. Киёши – когда Ханамия ударил Хьюгу. Это цепная реакция, да? Нельзя же просто так взять и превратиться в демона?  
– Нельзя. – Данте против воли вспомнил бой на верхней площадке Темен-ни-Гру. – Я осознал свои возможности, только когда моё сердце пронзили моим же мечом.  
– Кто? – Кисе спросил, не задумываясь, и тут же извинился, хоть и не мог скрыть, что сгорает от любопытства.  
– Мой старший брат, Вергилий. Он собирался открыть врата в мир демонов, чтобы унаследовать силу Спарды. – Данте невесело хмыкнул. – Так что у нас возникли разногласия.  
Кисе погрустнел и извинился ещё раз, пожаловался Аомине – очевидно, на грустную историю Данте, – и Аомине посмотрел на Кисе, как на придурка, а потом снова погрузился в свои мысли, нахмурившись.  
На следующем перекрёстке Кисе подробно объяснил Данте, как добраться до дома Кагами, и за двоих пообещал соблюдать осторожность. После этого Данте свернул в одну сторону, а Кисе и Аомине – в другую.

"Какого хрена я всё время вспоминаю Вергилия?.. – думал Данте. – Всё закончилось уже давно, Ямато у Неро, почему эта история с башней всё время лезет в голову?" – он почувствовал раздражение. Будь он дома, проблему можно было бы решить, напившись до бесчувствия, но сейчас Данте не мог себе этого позволить. Он сомневался, что вообще сможет захмелеть, пока дело не закончено.  
С трудом отогнав воспоминания, Данте на нём и сосредоточился.  
Две партии подростков постепенно превращались в демонов: пять "генералов", шесть игроков "поколения чудес", Момои и Кагами. Хайзаки выбивался из этой схемы – он учился в Тейко, но Акаши заставил его уйти. Во время зимнего кубка Хайзаки вернулся в баскетбол с другой командой, проиграл Кисе и хотел его избить, но Аомине дал в морду Хайзаки и таким образом спас Кисе. Потом Хайзаки превратился в демона и снова решил повыяснять отношения с Кисе и Аомине, но тут вмешался Данте.  
"Не повезло. Если бы он был демоном уже во время кубка, Аомине не смог бы его вырубить, – подумал Данте. – Значит, Хайзаки получил свою силу совсем недавно, но сразу всю. Жаль, что он умер, ничего не рассказав".  
Данте представил, как допрашивает гигантского рака, не говорящего по-английски, а Кисе переводит, и хмыкнул. Впереди маячил дом Кагами.

Снова Данте проспал всю ночь на диване Кагами. Снились гигантские пауки с зелёными глазами, Темен-ни-Гру и безнадёжно печальный Куроко над краем пропасти. "Какого хрена ты?" – подумал Данте и проснулся от телефонного звонка.  
Кагами, уже давно проснувшийся, ответил по-японски, потом, не вешая трубку, обратился к Данте:  
– Тренер хочет, чтобы мы сегодня пришли на тренировку.  
– Во сколько? – Данте зевнул.  
– Днём.  
– Днём – можно. Я составлю компанию, посмотрю на остальную команду. – Данте сел.  
Пока он вставал и потягивался, Кагами закончил разговор.  
Накануне Данте рассказал ему о произошедшем с Киёши и Ханамией, но Кагами тоже не знал, где искать Ханамию. Он вдруг хмыкнул.  
– Я подумал – может быть, Первая Кирисаки тоже будет сегодня тренироваться, – ответил он на вопросительный взгляд Данте.  
– Адрес?  
Кагами позвонил Куроко, тот – Момои, а потом она перезвонила Кагами, и Данте получил адрес.  
– Сразу поедете? – спросил Кагами.  
Данте мотнул головой.

Пока не рассвело окончательно, он размышлял – впустую, изучал карту Токио – с незначительным успехом, и дремал – безусловно, с большой пользой для себя.  
Когда Кагами отправился на тренировку, Данте поехал вместе с ним.  
Не стал заходить в зал, а остановился под крышей в тени и следил за проходящими школьниками. Все они, кроме Киёши и Куроко, оказались людьми. Когда последний подросток скрылся в зале, Данте ушёл.  
Он не вызывал Аомине и Кисе, рассудив, что сможет побеседовать с Ханамией без переводчика.

Ненадолго выглянуло солнце, потом зарядил холодный дождь. Данте ёжился под плащом, пистолеты остыли и неприятно холодили спину сквозь одежду. По дороге к тренировочному залу Первой Кирисаки Данте почувствовал присутствие ещё одного демона и замедлил шаги, готовый к драке. Некто, стоявший в тени, точно так же, как Данте до этого, завертел головой и выдал себя. Оказавшись рядом с ним одним бесшумным прыжком, Данте схватил демона за грудки, разворачивая лицом к себе и вжимая спиной в стену, и уткнул ствол Айвори ему под подбородок.  
– Какой напор. – Смазливый юнец расплылся в непристойной ухмылке. – И какая честь для моей скромной персоны. – Этот нахал даже подался бёдрами вперёд.  
– Ты кто такой вообще? – холодно спросил Данте.  
– Мибучи Лео, о печально известный сын Спарды. – Лео негромко рассмеялся. – Теперь понятно, зачем Макото-чан меня вызвал.  
– Ты работаешь на Ханамию?  
– Нет, – вздохнул Лео, косясь на Айвори. – Может, уберёшь ствол? Побеседуем как приличные люди. Можешь даже на свидание меня пригласить, я с удовольствием схожу. – Он снова заулыбался.  
– Я хожу на свидания только с девушками старше восемнадцати. Ты не подходишь ни под одно из условий. – Данте и не думал убирать пистолет. Перед ним стоял самый настоящий демон, хоть и принявший форму человека.  
– Восемнадцать мне есть уже давно. – Лео скользнул языком по губам так, что Данте сразу поверил. – А что касается пола – это условности.  
– Да наплевать. – Данте поддёрнул его повыше, ни на мгновение не отодвигая Айвори. – Говори.  
– Две тысячи лет назад тёмный рыцарь Спарда лишил меня имени, как и многих демонов, – оттарабанил Лео, словно давно репетировал. – И теперь я бедный-несчастный подчинённый демон.  
– Кем подчинённый?  
– Ты же понимаешь, Данте-чан, что я не могу тебе этого сказать?..  
Данте не хотел понимать и нажал стволом чуть сильнее. Лео, кривляясь, закатил глаза и жалобно захрипел.  
– Не выделывайся, – посоветовал Данте. – Что ты можешь сказать про Ханамию?  
– Он засранец, – с энтузиазмом наябедничал Лео. – Нас пятеро, ты знаешь?  
– Сколько из вас настоящих?  
– Один. – Лео коротко вздохнул. – Я. Остальные... сделанные.  
– Кто их сделал?  
– Я и рад бы сказать, да не могу. Этот человек, знаешь ли, нашёл моё имя и теперь вертит мной, как хочет. Но ты можешь всё изменить. И, я не сомневаюсь, хорошо знаешь, как. – Демон смотрел на Данте в упор, одновременно нагло и умоляюще.  
"Хреново тебе", – без сочувствия подумал Данте.  
– Это ты ему рассказал, как делать демонов из людей?  
– И это тоже. Он вообще много со мной общался. – Лео недовольно поморщился. – Так вот, про Макото-чана. Этот хитрожопый мудак как-то выкрутился. Не так, как Теппей-чан и младшие. Не верю, что он мог бы расплакаться. – Он слегка пожал плечами и снова покосился на Айвори, а потом опять вперил взгляд в Данте, пытаясь сообщить больше, чем говорит. – И он научился делать демонов.  
– Хайзаки – его творение?  
Лео непонимающе нахмурился.  
– Понятия не имею, кто такой Хайзаки. В общем, Макото-чану удалось избавиться от поводка, на котором сижу я и двое других, и собрать небольшой отряд из слабаков. Он как-то договорился с моим хозяином, что они не станут мешать друг другу, а сегодня позвонил мне и сказал быть здесь, если я не хочу пропустить кое-кого интересного. Тебя. – Он снова закатил глаза – на этот раз недовольно, будто Данте был ужасно неприятным типом.  
– Не повезло, – сказал Данте.  
– Стреляй и покончим с этим, – смиренно предложил Лео. – Мне против тебя ничего не светит, у тебя даже дыхание не собьётся. – Он в очередной раз вздохнул и кокетливо похлопал ресницами. "Малолетний извращенец", – подумал Данте почти с восхищением.  
– А если я тебя отпущу, что ты сделаешь?  
– Отпустишь? – неверяще спросил Лео. – С чего вдруг?  
– Я не очень-то люблю убивать детей, – сознался Данте. – И у меня нет времени.  
– Отлично, я смогу доложить хозяину, что в Токио явился сын Спарды и избавил нас от Макото-чана. – Радость Лео была фальшива насквозь.  
– Я отпущу тебя с одним условием. Ты ничего не расскажешь своему хозяину.  
– Я не смогу, Данте, – признался Лео. – Если он спросит, я буду говорить. Если он прикажет убить – я попытаюсь. Ты не знаешь, что это такое, когда твоё имя тебе не принадлежит.  
– Что ты сделаешь, если я верну тебе твоё?  
– Я не знаю. – Лео больше не казался подростком. Это было невероятно древнее и очень могущественное существо, заключённое в чужом теле. – Хотел бы я поклясться, что приму твою сторону, но... – Он замолчал.  
– К чему стремится твой хозяин? – Данте убрал Айвори и разжал левую руку. Лео одёрнул зимнюю куртку.  
– К власти, – осторожно произнёс он. – Большего я сказать не могу.  
– Ханамия там? – Данте кивнул в сторону тёмных окон спортивного зала.  
– Если ещё не сбежал. – Лео пожал плечами, глядя вниз и в сторону.  
– Вали, – сказал Данте. – Попадёшься мне ещё раз – пеняй на себя.  
– Почему?..  
Данте не ответил, направившись к зданию. 

Ещё два демона выступили из сгущающихся сумерек, и Данте схватился за пистолеты.  
– Извините, – улыбнулся Кисе. – Кагами позвонил и сказал, куда вы поехали, так что мы решили присоединиться.  
– Хорошо, что не полезли раньше, – проворчал Данте. – И к Ханамии не лезьте. Я сам разберусь.  
Аомине сказал что-то – вероятно, выругался.  
– Аоминеччи очень хочет убить Ханамию, – жизнерадостно сообщил Кисе.  
Данте хотел сказать: "Но у него не получится", – но потом вспомнил, как он сам раз за разом побеждал демонов, превосходивших его во всём, кроме наглости и желания жить. Поэтому он ответил:  
– Пусть попробует.  
Аомине хотел сказать что-то ещё, но Данте поднял ладонь, призывая к молчанию.  
– Я войду первым. Вы вмешаетесь позже – и постарайтесь, чтобы вас там не прикончили. Всё понятно?  
Кисе для надёжности перевёл на японский, и Аомине хмуро кивнул.  
– Другой вход в зал есть?  
– Должен быть, от раздевалок. – Кисе махнул в сторону.  
– Зайдите с той стороны. – Данте направился к дверям спортивного зала, выходившим прямо на улицу, Аомине и Кисе бегом рванули вокруг здания.

Открываясь, дверь скрипнула. Вспыхнувший свет на мгновение ослепил Данте, а потом он увидел, что на него направлены дула трёх пистолетов – и их чернота была намного выразительнее пустоты в глазах подручных Ханамии. Сам Ханамия стоял в центре зала, сложив руки на груди. Скользнув взглядом по полу, Данте заметил, что линии на полу отличаются от стандартной разметки баскетбольной площадки. "Сюда что, люди вообще не заходят?" – успел подумать он, а потом Ханамия улыбнулся и сказал:  
– Я ждал тебя, сын Спарды.  
– Я в курсе. – Данте тоже ухмыльнулся. – Отправь детишек по домам и разберёмся между собой.  
– За кого ты меня принимаешь? – Брови Ханамии шевельнулись. – Я не собираюсь давать тебе ни малейшего шанса.  
"Как глупо, – подумал Данте. – Каждый раз одно и то же".  
Где-то за противоположной стеной зала прогремел выстрел. Ханамия нахмурился.  
– Опять притащил с собой свиту? – Он хмыкнул. – Непохоже на тебя. Впрочем, сейчас она закончится. – Он отдал приказ на японском, и его подчинённые дружно нажали на спусковые крючки.  
Данте ждал этого, поэтому подпрыгнул, на лету выхватывая пистолеты, и тоже начал стрелять. Когда он приземлился, трое мальчишек лежали на полу, заливая его кровью. Ханамия продолжал улыбаться. Данте выстрелил в него, но пуля исчезла в воздухе, не долетев до цели.  
Убрав пистолеты, Данте достал меч.  
– У тебя ничего не получится, – пообещал Ханамия и превратился. Линии на полу вспыхнули красным светом, от которого шёл невыносимый жар. Коротко выругавшись, Данте снова подпрыгнул, потому что Ханамия выставил вперёд задницу и метнул в Данте сгусток паутины.  
– Слишком старый фокус. – Данте пробежался по стене, проскочил между сияющими линиями и рубанул Ханамию по лапе – бесполезно, невидимая защита никуда не делась. Развернувшись в прыжке головой к Данте, Ханамия щёлкнул отростками на морде, пытаясь зацепить его. Данте отшатнулся, отмахиваясь мечом. Яд брызнул на пол. "Уж в этом-то я не сомневался", – Данте подскочил, уклоняясь от очередной порции паутины. Ещё одна белая нить протянулась через зал.  
"Что ж с тобой делать-то?" – перепрыгивая через красный свет, Данте добрался до стены и, оттолкнувшись от неё, завис под потолком, ухватившись за лампу.  
Одновременно зашевелились мертвецы, до этого смирно лежавшие на полу, Ханамия присел, выставляя задницу для новой атаки паутиной, а маленькая дверь открылась, и на пороге показался Аомине с пистолетом в руках. "Только тебя тут не хватало", – с мрачным весельем подумал Данте.  
Отпустив лампу, он перевернулся в воздухе, попытался рубануть Ханамию сверху, но промазал – паук отскочил. Красные линии в центре зала погасли, но внешний круг остался на месте.  
– Думаешь, со мной так легко справиться? – Ханамия решил поболтать.  
– Могу вернуть тебе вопрос. – Данте уклонился от новой порции яда, ударил мечом по паучьей морде, увернулся от лапы – и продолжил в том же духе. Ханамия как-то укрепил свою хитиновую броню со вчерашнего дня, и теперь нельзя было просто отрубить ему конечность, но всё же пластины хрустели и шли трещинами от ударов. Данте плясал вокруг паука, выискивая слабое место в защите. Паук пытался ударить его лапами, накрыть паутиной и оплевать ядом. Не имея возможности отвлечься и осмотреться, Данте мог только догадываться о действиях Аомине, Кисе и подручных Ханамии. Гремели выстрелы, но ни криков, ни предсмертных стонов слышно не было.  
Красный свет постепенно тускнел, а Ханамия начал выдыхаться.  
– Почему ты ещё жив? – В шипящем эхе, наполнившем весь зал, сквозила искренняя досада.  
– Потому что мне очень весело, – ответил Данте и сунул Ребеллион прямо в пасть зазевавшемуся пауку. Тот подался назад, пытаясь избавиться от такого угощения, – и Аомине, перескочивший через потускневшие красные линии, отвесил ему увесистый пинок, не меняя формы. Ханамия дёрнулся вверх всем телом – и открыл Данте своё слабое место. Резко выдернув меч у него из пасти, Данте сделал молниеносный выпад и воткнул меч в мягкое, не прикрытое хитином подбрюшье. Лапы паука задёргались, с морды хлынул сплошной поток яда, и от страшной, сводящей с ума боли Данте превратился в демона. Аомине исчез, оставив его наедине с агонизирующим Ханамией.  
Осознание близкой смерти удесятерило силы паука, и Данте сражался с ним на равных – такой же злой, такой же отчаянный, так же гонимый вперёд жаждой крови.  
Кто-то продолжал стрелять, и Данте не сразу понял, что это мальчишки пытаются ему помочь, целясь в глаза Ханамии. Им удалось его ослепить, но доведённый до предела демон уже не нуждался в зрении. Угадывая местонахождение Данте, он лупил его лапами и обливал ядом, но Данте блокировал удары, не обращал внимания на яд и продолжал рубить и колоть, оставляя в хитине прорехи, истекавшие всё тем же ядом.  
Всё закончилось без предупреждения: Ханамия просто поджал лапы и упал. Данте, ещё хотевший его убить, разрубил тушу двумя ударами. Озерцо яда разлилось по полу, в последний раз вспыхнули и погасли красные линии.  
– Всё. – Данте отступил от зелёной жидкости, превратился в человека и чуть не упал, придавленный ужасной усталостью. "А не так плохо для новичка", – подумал он про Ханамию. Теперь, когда тот был уже мёртв, можно было отнестись к нему с уважением. Кисе, оказавшийся рядом, молча закинул руку Данте себе на плечо. "И какой-то мальчишка собирается утащить меня с поля боя", – Данте стало смешно, он фыркнул и только после этого осмотрелся.  
Трое демонов лежали на полу в разных частях зала, и голов у них не было. Тела уже теряли форму. Аомине, тяжело дыша, напряжённо пялился на останки Ханамии – то ли злился, что не расправился с пауком сам, то ли ждал появления души демона. Данте, конечно, имел на неё больше прав, но мальчишки сильнее нуждались в демоническом оружии, и Данте не стал вмешиваться.  
– Там был ещё один. – Кисе кивнул в сторону раздевалки. – Аомине его отвлёк, я ударил по голове сумкой. Он успел выстрелить, но промазал, и мы победили.  
– Много собрали оружия?  
Кисе кивнул.  
– Он как раз пересчитывал коробки с патронами, когда мы зашли. У них тут целый арсенал.  
– Повезло, – без выражения сказал Данте. Страшно хотелось спать. Но сначала выпить.  
Кисе печально вздохнул – ему, похоже, не понравилось убивать тех, кто выглядел, как люди.  
Над трупом Ханамии поднялось крупное, тускло мерцающее зелёное облако, и Аомине протянул к нему обе руки. Облако задрожало, словно противясь своей судьбе. Аомине нахмурился ещё сильнее и сжал кулаки. Разделившись на две зелёные ленты, облако метнулось к нему. Одна обвила предплечья, другая – голени, и Данте понял, что знает, как работает это оружие.  
Аомине с торжествующей ухмылкой обернулся к ним, демонстрируя мерцающие зелёным светом перчатки, потом присел, занося сжатый кулак над полом.  
– Что он делает? – забеспокоился Кисе.  
– Назад! – Данте сначала оттолкнул его, потом отпрыгнул сам.  
Аомине ударил кулаком в пол. Зелёное сияние помчалось по линиям, выжигая краску, которой они были нанесены. Наверняка не ожидавший такого эффекта Аомине подпрыгнул, обернулся пантерой и, приземлившись на четыре лапы, молнией метнулся к стене – туда, куда не доставали огненные дорожки. Недовольно потряс ушами, оказавшись в безопасности, потом сел, обернув лапы хвостом, – и Данте заметил, что оружие не пропало. "Удачно для зверя".  
Огонь погас, оставив после себя едкий дым. У Кисе заслезились глаза, и он вытер их рукавом. Аомине выпрямился, превращаясь в человека. Собрал валявшиеся на полу пистолеты, что-то ворча под нос.  
– Аоминеччи говорит, это для остальных наших. Ещё он говорит, что это как в видеоигре. Победил кого-нибудь – забирай его оружие.  
Данте хмыкнул и не ответил, прислушиваясь. За дверью кто-то был. Жестом отправив Кисе в мёртвую зону, Данте вытащил пистолеты.  
На пороге появился высокий парень с родинкой между бровей. Он поднял голову, и Данте увидел, что из его тёмных глазниц струится фиолетовый дым.  
Данте вскинул оружие, но демон метнулся в сторону, обошёл его и бросился на Аомине. Тот поймал демона на выставленный кулак, добавил другим, пнул под голень, уклонился от захвата.  
Данте следил за схваткой, не убирая пистолеты, но не сомневался, что Аомине справится. Так оно и вышло – разозлившись, но не меняя формы, Аомине оторвал голову своему противнику и отшвырнул её в сторону.  
– Мы его уже убивали, – сдавленно сказал Кисе. – Он был в раздевалке.  
Данте кивнул.  
– Если демон не умер – убей его ещё раз.  
Кисе поморщился и отвернулся. Аомине смотрел на труп, дожидаясь, пока тот начнёт исчезать – остальные уже растаяли, оставив на полу тёмные смазанные силуэты.  
– Профессионалы рекомендуют вырезать сердца, но отрубить голову или просто расчленить тело тоже не помешает. – Когда пальцы мертвеца зашевелились, Данте сменил пистолеты на меч и разрубил тело пополам. Аомине бросил завистливый взгляд на Ребеллион – наверняка хотел такую же игрушку.  
Они вышли. Свет в зале погас сам по себе. 

– Вы с кем-то разговаривали, когда мы пришли. – Кисе встряхнулся, оказавшись на улице, и теперь жадно дышал холодным влажным воздухом.  
– С Мибучи Лео.  
– Атакующий защитник Ракузан, – кивнул Кисе.  
– Он настоящий демон. Не такой, как вы. И он рассказал мне кое-что интересное. – Данте ухмыльнулся.  
– Почему вы его не убили?  
– Потому что этого хотел Ханамия. И потому, что я не убиваю без причины даже демонов.  
– Понятно. – Кисе перевёл всё для Аомине. Тот кивнул и что-то спросил.  
– Что дальше?  
– Аомине хочет ещё кого-нибудь убить?  
– Нет. – Кисе в последний раз оглянулся на тёмное здание. – Просто... что нам теперь делать?  
– Лео работает на кого-то. На человека.  
Телефоны Аомине и Кисе зазвонили одновременно. Мальчишки вытащили их и уставились на экраны.  
– Сообщение от Акашиччи. – Кисе заглянул в экран телефона Аомине. – У Аоминеччи тоже. Приглашение на вечеринку по поводу нового года, – он моргнул и уставился на Данте.  
– Акаши-сан, – веско произнёс Аомине.  
– В смысле, отец Акаши Сейджуро, – пояснил Кисе.  
Мальчишки переглянулись. Кисе был растерян, почти напуган. Аомине нахмурился ещё сильнее и мрачно что-то проворчал.  
– Аоминеччи считает, что он будет там.  
– Кто? – не понял Данте.  
– Финальный босс, – перевёл Кисе. – Как в игрушках. Вы тоже так думаете?  
Данте кивнул.  
– Мы пойдём, – сказал Кисе. – Думаю, все остальные тоже.  
Снова заговорил Аомине.  
– Аоминеччи предлагает позвонить Кагамиччи и спросить, приглашён ли он тоже. Если да – точно там.  
– Звони. – Данте пожал плечами. Они отошли от школы Ханамии уже довольно далеко, а полицейских сирен ещё не было слышно – повезло.  
Кисе закончил разговор почти сразу.  
– Ему тоже. Как другу Курокоччи.  
– Не сомневаюсь, что Киёши тоже пригласили. Возможно, кто-то из троих "генералов". Лео, например. – Данте хмыкнул.  
Аомине, внимательно их слушавший, принялся что-то объяснять Кисе. Данте услышал имена "Сацуки" и "Тецу", но не сразу соотнёс их с фамилиями. Аомине добавил пару слов про Сейрин недовольным тоном.  
– Аоминеччи говорит, что Момоиччи и Курокоччи лучше не ходить. И опасается, что Акаши-сан нашёл повод пригласить весь состав Сейрин.  
– Ты думаешь, он собирается принести их в жертву? – Данте удивился мрачной фантазии мальчишки.  
Аомине дождался перевода и серьёзно кивнул. Начал:  
– Я не хочу... – Махнул рукой и быстро заговорил по-японски. Кисе слушал внимательно и печально.  
– Кагамиччи самый слабый демон. Если он погибнет...  
– Он не погибнет, – перебил Данте. – Ты этого не допустишь. Я просто явлюсь туда без приглашения и возьму на себя все разборки, вам останется только наблюдать. Если кто-нибудь будет ранен, ты ему поможешь.  
– Но вы хотите, чтобы мы тоже пошли.  
– Нет. Но я знаю, что запрещать бесполезно. Люди могут отказаться от приглашения, а вы окажетесь на вечеринке даже против собственной воли.  
– Нас попытаются похитить? – Кисе, казалось, вдохновила такая идея.  
– Или подчинят. Вы же демоны, а демона можно подчинить, зная его имя.  
– Как? – Кисе нахмурился. Аомине вряд ли что-то понимал, но нахмурился за компанию.  
– Понятия не имею, – признался Данте. – Однажды Спарда лишил кучу демонов их имён, и они не могли ничего сделать, пока им не разрешили забрать имена обратно.  
Кисе открыл рот, закрыл его и начал переводить для Аомине. Тот слушал со спокойной мрачностью – наверняка уже принял какое-то решение. Потом ответил одним предложением.  
– Аоминеччи думает, что Акашиччи в опасности.  
– А ты?  
– Не знаю. – Кисе снова моргнул. – Вечеринка послезавтра. – И задумался.  
Аомине кому-то позвонил, очень сильно удивился, когда ему ответили, и протянул телефон Данте.  
Пластик скользил в ладони из-за сырости.  
– Алло, – сказал Данте.  
– Привет, сладенький, – пропел Лео. – Я тут за секретаршу, решил с тобой поболтать.  
– Рассылаешь приглашения от имени хозяина? – поинтересовался Данте, сообразив, что Аомине звонил на телефон Акаши.  
– Не совсем. – Лео рассмеялся. – Как дела у Макото-чан?  
– Уже никак, – успокоил его Данте.  
– Очень хорошо, – с мстительным удовольствием сказал Лео. – Спасибо, что не убил меня. На вечеринку-то придёшь?  
– Чего ты добиваешься?  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Хозяин не спрашивал о тебе.  
– Он не в курсе, что я здесь?  
– Вернёшь мне имя – сможешь услышать ответы на все вопросы, – прошептал Лео и повесил трубку.  
– Можно считать, что я тоже получил приглашение. – Данте вернул телефон Аомине.  
Пришлось пересказать мальчишкам суть разговора. Аомине не доверял демону, Кисе считал, что Лео просто хочет отделаться от хозяина, – и оба они были уверены, что "хозяином" является Акаши-старший, а не их бывший капитан.  
– Он, конечно, с придурью, но не стал бы превращать нас хер знает во что, – перевёл Кисе слова Аомине.  
Данте не знал Акаши и не мог ни согласиться, ни возразить.  
– Посмотрим, – сказал он.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что он едва ориентировался в городе, мальчишки навязались в провожатые и снова засыпали Данте вопросами – о демонах, именах, заклинателях, вратах в ад и тому подобных сложных вещах. Данте никогда не интересовался теорией и теперь отвечал, как двоечник на экзамене, разочаровывая собеседников. В конце концов ему надоело, и он посоветовал им поискать в библиотеке. Такой ответ озадачил мальчишек – вряд ли им приходило в голову, что в обычной человеческой библиотеке можно найти литературу по демонологии.  
– Просто все эти книги считают сказками, – пояснил Данте.  
Они остановились на перекрёстке. Кисе объяснил, как добраться до дома Кагами, и мальчишки наконец-то ушли в другую сторону.  
"Надеюсь, их учителям платят достаточно, – он зевнул. Жутко хотелось спать. – Или они не такие активные на уроках".

Следующий день Данте пробездельничал.  
Триш позвонила на телефон Кагами, чтобы поздравить Данте с новым годом.  
– Очень мило с твоей стороны, – сказал Данте. – Беспокоишься?  
– Нисколько. Не нажирайся там.  
– Как можно! – возмутился Данте.  
– И не разноси полгорода, – добавила Триш.  
Данте хмыкнул. Поместье семьи Акаши находилось за городом, но предсказать масштабы завтрашнего локального апокалипсиса не представлялось возможным.  
– Надеюсь, город не зацепит.  
– Намечается большая вечеринка? – тут же заинтересовалась Триш. – Составить компанию?  
– Вечеринка большая, но твоего имени нет в списке приглашённых, извини.  
– А твоё – есть?  
– Можно так сказать.  
– Я бы попросила тебя соблюдать осторожность, но это бесполезно. – Триш недовольно фыркнула.  
– Всё будет просто отлично, – пообещал Данте. – Вернусь через пару дней. Будешь скучать?  
– Ещё не решила. – Она негромко рассмеялась. – Узнаешь, когда встретимся.  
– Значит, до встречи, – Данте повесил трубку.

Он собирался повидаться с Санадой, но тот уехал на Цусиму к родственникам, поэтому встреча не состоялась, а Кагами предположил, что с Санадой "поколение чудес" может разобраться и позже. Данте до этого не было никакого дела. Прошлое закончилось, судьба подростков должна была решиться на следующий день.  
Сейрин не тренировались в этот день, и Кагами целый день возился на кухне – это явно доставляло ему удовольствие. После обеда пришёл Куроко, принёс какую-то японскую еду и тихонько устроился в углу с книжкой. Потом явились Аомине, Момои и Кисе – притащили оружие, сладости в ярких упаковках и газировку.  
– Эй, вы что, решили устроить тут вечеринку? – возмутился Кагами.  
– Не совсем. – Кисе улыбнулся, взял у Момои папку и сел рядом с Данте.  
Там были фотографии игроков стартового состава Ракузан. С Мибучи Лео Данте уже познакомился, но остальных увидел впервые.  
– Военный совет? – уточнил Кагами.  
– Похоже на то. – Данте вздохнул, предчувствуя новый допрос.  
Чуть позже явились Мидорима и Мурасакибара. Кагами опять начал ворчать, но Мурасакибара принёс еду на всех, а Мидорима вручил Кагами композицию из бамбука и сосновых веток, и от удивления тот заткнулся.  
Данте пришлось объяснять подросткам, как пользоваться оружием и как не убить при этом своих.  
Мидорима смотрел на пистолет с подозрением, Мурасакибара – озадаченно, будто не веря, что такая маленькая штука, почти теряющаяся в его ладони, может лишить человека жизни. Аомине успел свыкнуться с оружием и держался как крутой стрелок. Кисе без труда копировал его действия и действия Данте, но крутым не казался, потому что опять заигрывал с Аомине. Кагами, успевший поучиться стрелять в Штатах, вёл себя преувеличенно осторожно. Куроко спросил, правда ли, что отдача может сломать ему руку, а Момои спрятала пистолет в сумочку с таким видом, будто всегда его там носила.  
Подростки получили новые сообщения якобы от Акаши – кто бы ни устраивал вечеринку, он обещал прислать за ними машины в одно и то же время.  
– Будет хреново, если вас отвезут не в поместье, – заметил Данте.  
– Что вы будете делать? – спросил Куроко.  
– Вызову такси с водителем, который говорит по-английски, и буду сидеть в тачке за углом. Когда за Кагами приедут, скажу ехать следом. Как в кино. – Данте усмехнулся.  
Куроко кивнул, не улыбнувшись, потом перевёл слова Данте. Мурасакибара поднял руки ладонями вверх, демонстрируя всем их размер, и что-то сказал.  
– Обещает раздавить того, кто попытается нас обидеть, – пояснил Кисе.  
Мидорима с умным видом поправил очки и тоже что-то пообещал.  
– Говорит, что на завтра у всех нас хорошие гороскопы. Он немного на них повёрнут. Если скажете, когда у вас день рождения, Мидоримаччи и для вас гороскоп сочинит. – Кисе тихо рассмеялся.  
– Я не помню. – Данте почесал в затылке. – Сначала забыл, а потом не интересовался.  
Услышав перевод, Мидорима уставился на Данте, как на сумасшедшего, но смиренно вздохнул и отвёл взгляд. "Бедный малый, никто его не слушает. А ведь предсказание будущего может оказаться его уникальной способностью", – Данте не видел в таком таланте особой пользы, предпочитая менять настоящее по своему вкусу.

Потом Мидорима и Мурасакибара ушли, а остальные остались доедать и допивать.  
Куроко, сумевший пробраться в школьную библиотеку даже в выходной, взял с собой несколько книг по японской демонологии и иногда спрашивал Данте, как бы тот убивал то или иное вымышленное чудовище. Данте, никогда не задумывавшийся о таких вещах заранее, быстро устал фантазировать, и Куроко оставил его в покое.  
Остальные болтали и, судя по тому, что Кисе почти не переключался на английский, речь шла не о демонах и не о завтрашнем дне.  
Гости разошлись ещё до наступления ночи – всех их ждали дома. Кагами позвонил из Штатов отец.  
Данте вышел, чтобы проветриться и купить пива. Выпил его перед сном – и лёг чуть заполночь, как маленький.  
Приснились ряды надгробий с иероглифами. Данте не мог их прочитать, но знал, что это имена баскетбольных демонов и игроков из их команд. Он проснулся с тяжёлой головой и с горечью во рту, будто жалкая банка пива могла вызвать у него похмелье.

Время тянулось медленней некуда, как назло. Кагами нервничал, но Данте не знал, как его успокоить. Когда до прибытия обещанной машины осталось полчаса, Кагами вызвал для Данте такси с англоговорящим таксистом, и через пять минут Данте спустился вниз.  
Таксист – обычный японец со зверским акцентом – попытался затеять разговор, вероятно, для практики, но Данте вовремя осадил его.  
Появилась приземистая чёрная тачка, Кагами сел в неё, и Данте велел ехать следом.  
– Вы наблюдаете за этим человеком? – забеспокоился таксист.  
– Хочу убедиться, что с ним ничего не случится.  
Они чуть не упустили Кагами, попав в небольшую пробку, но нагнали чёрную тачку за городом. Таксист, явно насмотревшийся фильмов, держался от преследуемой машины на приличном расстоянии, но теперь, на прямом шоссе это не имело значения. Когда машина скрылась за воротами поместья, Данте велел ему остановиться.  
– Подождать вас?  
– Нет. – Данте расплатился и вышел.  
Не приближаясь к главным воротам, он двинулся вдоль забора и остановился у калитки.  
– Опаздываешь, дорогуша. – Лео открыл её.  
– Не знал, что ты будешь скучать, – в тон ему отозвался Данте. – Где они?  
– Там. – Лео махнул в сторону громадного дома, почти дворца. – Вечеринка будет на втором этаже в центральной части здания. А мне пора бежать. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь вернуть мне имя прямо сейчас. – Он стрельнул в Данте взглядом из-под длинных ресниц. Как девчонка.  
– Обойдёшься. – Данте хмыкнул и зашагал к дому.  
– Зануда. – Лео, хоть и не бежал, всё же обогнал его и оставил боковую дверь приоткрытой.

Поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж, Данте чувствовал присутствие целой толпы демонов, но не мог понять, насколько они сильны.  
Услышав отчаянный крик и грохот металла, он одним прыжком перемахнул оставшиеся ступеньки, толкнул дверь и на мгновение застыл.  
Потусторонний ветер шевелил волосы и холодил кожу. Прямо перед Данте на противоположной стене висел Аомине, прибитый к уродливому барельефу двумя короткими прямыми клинками. Момои сжимала древко копья, пробившего ей горло – тоже пригвождённая к стене. Все они были здесь и все были приколоты к стенам, словно насекомые в коллекции – и "поколение чудес", и Кагами, и три "генерала": Небуя, Хаяма и Киёши.  
Лео стоял на коленях, согнувшись и низко опустив голову, в двух шагах от Данте. Ещё один человек скорчился в дальнем углу.  
В центре зала стояли отец и сын Акаши. Последний не столько стоял, сколько висел над полом, словно кукла на верёвочках. Глаза его были открыты, но лицо оставалось безразличным и спокойным, как у спящего. Акаши Сейджуро находился в трансе.  
– Данте? – удивился Акаши-старший. – Я тебя не звал. – Он пожал плечами и взмахнул рукой.  
Данте отскочил в сторону, ожидая атаки, – вовремя, поток невидимой силы смял дверь и вышвырнул щепки на лестницу. Выхватив меч, Данте попытался атаковать, но был пойман ветром мира демонов, наполнявшим зал. Ребеллион вырвался из ладони, развернулся остриём к Данте.  
"Каждый раз одно и то же", – Данте выругался уже вслух, потом широкое лезвие пробило его сердце, а невидимая сила швырнула к стене. Стало темно.

Сознание возвращалось медленно. Сначала пришло зрение: Данте открыл глаза и увидел, что Акаши-старший стоит перед сыном на коленях, протягивая ему жезл с кристаллами на каждом конце, красным и синим. Потом вернулся слух – Данте услышал гул ветра и только после этого ощутил давление.  
Аомине тоже открыл глаза и теперь тянулся к рукояткам мечей, но сопротивление ветра было так велико, что он не мог преодолеть его.  
– Ака-чин! – гневно заревел Мурасакибара, с силой отталкиваясь от стены. Лезвие двуручного топора выскользнуло из его груди само собой, когда он приземлился на ноги.  
– Ака-чин! – закричал Мурасакибара ещё раз, подхватывая оружие.  
Акаши-младший медленно повернул к нему голову, болезненно сморщился, моргнул. Посмотрел на отца.  
Акаши-старший заговорил нараспев, словно читал заклинание. Акаши-младший застыл перед ним – он явно понимал, что делает его отец, и так же явно ему это не нравилось. Акаши-старший возвысил голос, и его грозный, повелительный тон совершенно не вязался с его униженной позой. "Чего он добивается?! – ничего не понимая, Данте злился. – Чтобы сын принёс его себе в жертву?.."  
Он охнул: Мурасакибара, подпрыгнув, дотянулся до рукояти Ребеллиона и выдернул его из стены, освободив Данте. Едва успев приземлиться, Данте подставил руки, а Мурасакибара просто выпустил меч, повернув его лезвием в другую сторону. Гигант не сменил форму, но глаза его горели фиолетовым огнём. Приседая, сопротивляясь давлению ветра, он прошёл вдоль стены к Куроко, распятому на пяти коротких ножах.  
Акаши медленно произнёс что-то – явно отказался. Продолжение Данте и не пытался понять. Он шагнул вперёд, но ветер отодвинул его назад с такой лёгкостью, будто Данте весил не больше листа бумаги.  
Отец и сын Акаши продолжали спорить. Мурасакибара освобождал Мидориму, а рядом с Данте оказался Куроко. Его заметно шатало, но он стоял, упираясь изо всех сил.  
– Акаши не хочет брать жезл. – Куроко сглотнул, ему было сложно говорить.  
– Это я понял. – Данте выставил клинок перед собой, надеясь рассечь ветер, но это не помогло.  
– Его отец говорит, что жертвоприношение уже началось. И что у Акаши нет выбора. Сделайте что-нибудь.  
"Что?" – раздражённо подумал Данте.  
Кто-то вскрикнул – Кисе, из которого Мурасакибара только что выдернул тяжёлую длинную шпагу.  
– Смотрите! – Куроко увидел то же, что и Кисе, – и то, что чуть не пропустил Данте.  
Акаши-старший был ранен. Красное пятно расплылось по рубашке, а теперь первые капли крови упали на изрезанный магическим узором пол.  
Данте выругался и дёрнулся вперёд, на ходу превращаясь в демона.  
– У тебя нет выбора! – повторил Акаши-старший и бросил жезл сыну.  
Акаши-младший отпрянул в ужасе, какая-то серая тень пронеслась между отцом и сыном. Сопротивление ветра вдруг исчезло, Данте чуть не полетел лицом вниз.  
– Раз это никому не нужно, то я возьму, – произнёс мальчишка, фотографию которого Данте видел накануне. Маюзуми – не "генерал", не "чудо", просто ещё один игрок Ракузан. – Посмотрим, что теперь будет. – Он улыбнулся злой, безумной улыбкой и поднял жезл вверх.  
Данте замахнулся мечом, но ударил уже по покрытой бронёй лапе демона.  
– Теперь я – император двух миров! – Маюзуми расхохотался. Он увеличился раза в два, отрастил рога и броню – и наверняка ужасно гордился собой.  
Что-то крикнул здоровяк Небуя. Он стоял рядом с Киёши, оба сжимали в руках оружие.  
– Круто. – Данте ткнул в лапу Маюзуми ещё раз. – Императора мира демонов я убил, а императора двух миров ещё убивать не доводилось. Иди-ка сюда!  
– Узри рождение бога! – Маюзуми замахнулся жезлом, и Данте пришлось отскакивать – небольшая вещица превратилась в двустороннюю булаву, а из кристаллов в стороны протянулись призрачные шипы.  
– Уже видел. – Данте не дал ему подцепить меч шипами, рубанул по ноге, закрытой поножем из серого металла, скользнул за спину, уколол под колено, но снова был вынужден отступить.  
Аомине сказал что-то Маюзуми на японском – наверняка оскорбил, потому что Маюзуми заревел и повернулся к нему. Момои начала стрелять, целясь в голову демона, и Данте отказался от идеи взбежать по покрытой панцирем спине. Вместо этого он ударил мечом по бедру и отступил снова.  
Со всех сторон мальчишки звали Маюзуми, дразнили его – чтобы понять это, знание японского не требовалось, – заставляли вертеться. Куроко улучил момент, чтобы метнуть один из своих ножей. За лезвием в воздухе протянулся след того же бледно-голубого цвета, каким мерцали сейчас глаза Куроко.

Маюзуми попробовал напасть на Момои, но между ними оказался Аомине – хлестнул Маюзуми мечами по морде и тут же отскочил. Пригнулся, пропуская над собой зелёную стрелу, пущенную Мидоримой.  
Вскинув пистолет, заговорил Акаши – презрительно и недовольно. Он был бледен, по его лицу текли слёзы, но он не обращал на них внимания.  
Маюзуми засмеялся, неожиданно метнулся в угол зала, напоровшись бедром на Ребеллион, но даже не попытавшись отмахнуться жезлом.  
Пол задрожал. Маюзуми остановился, подняв за шиворот Лео, который корчился, словно от невыносимой боли.  
– Эй, Лео! – позвал Данте.  
Демон поднял на него взгляд, полный муки.  
– Забирай своё имя!  
Пол вздрогнул ещё раз. Красные трещины побежали по нему, следуя рисунку.  
– Это врата! Бегите! – крикнул Данте, но было поздно.  
Каменная крошка взмыла к потолку, выброшенная напором мира демонов. Орнамент сменился неровно мерцающим стеклом.  
Подростки шарахнулись в стороны. Лео, получивший обратно имя, извернулся и вцепился в глотку Маюзуми. Жезл императора двух миров упал на пол, и Кагами опустил на середину рукояти лезвие двуручного меча.  
Из дыры в полу в зал хлынули демоны.  
– Охуенная вечеринка! – Данте было почти весело.  
Ему оставалось только сражаться – и он сражался.  
Баскетбольные демоны бились рядом с ним. Даже Лео, расправившись с ослабевшим Маюзуми, присоединился к драке, точным ударом снеся голову демону, пытавшемуся откусить Данте руку. Мило улыбнулся, оторвал демону хвост и хлестнул им двух других.  
– Неплохо. – Данте уже отвернулся в другую сторону.  
Он дрался в центре зала, где демонов было больше всего. Небуя и Киёши встали у самых больших дверей – к ним прорывались самые наглые и самые здоровые. Аомине, Кагами и ещё один парень, имя которого Данте забыл, кружили по залу, то приближаясь к центру, то удаляясь от него. Не давали демонам ни наброситься на Данте всей кучей, ни организовать сколько-нибудь продуманное наступление. Куроко, Момои и Мидорима взяли на себя летающих тварей, а Кисе защищал стрелков. Мурасакибара прикрывал угол, в котором оказался Акаши. Сам Акаши стрелял редко, но всегда наверняка.  
– Это надолго? – спросил Кагами, на мгновение остановившись рядом с Данте.  
– Понятия не имею. – Тот едва успел отмахнуться от нового демона.  
– Должен быть артефакт, ключ или маяк, – выдохнул Лео, прижимаясь спиной к спине Данте.  
– У старшего?  
– Не знаю. – Лео оттолкнулся от Данте, тому тоже нашлось, чем заняться.  
Хаяма – теперь Данте вспомнил его имя – покатился по полу, выронив оружие. Демон, ранивший его, противно захохотал и тут же умер – Небуя прострелил ему голову, перебросив чудовищных размеров булаву в левую руку.  
Оттолкнувшись от нового, похожего на рогатую черепаху демона, Данте взмыл в воздух – чтобы пострелять и подумать заодно.  
Магический рисунок покрывал не только пол зала, но и стены, и потолок, сходясь к крюку, на котором висела люстра. "Калину-Энн бы сюда", – подумал Данте, разворачиваясь в воздухе. Приземлившись, он рассёк сразу трёх мелких демонов, пинком сломал хрупкую металлическую конструкцию с глазами, непонятно зачем полезшую в контактный бой.  
– Мне нужно отступить, – сказал Данте, когда рядом оказался Кагами. – Скажи остальным.  
– Понял. – Кагами невежливо отпихнул его и занял место у портала.  
Уклоняясь от летающих черепов, Данте добрался до стены, сменил меч на пистолеты и открыл огонь. Люстра загудела, раскачиваясь.  
– Хотите нас угробить?! – возмутился Кисе, протыкая шпагой одного демона. Другого Куроко поймал на нож. Очередная зелёная стрела со злым свистом вонзилась в толпу демонов, раскидав их. Аомине, по уши вымазанный в крови, превратился в пантеру.  
– Отскочите! – крикнул Данте.  
Киёши и Небуя начали выдыхаться. Мурасакибара бросился им на помощь, Акаши помчался вдоль стены к Данте, надеясь использовать его как прикрытие. Когда он оказался рядом, цепь, удерживавшая люстру, лопнула.  
Акаши проорал что-то, и все, кто был в центре зала, бросились врассыпную. Даже демоны – Данте поймал парочку на пули.  
Люстра взорвалась, не долетев до пола. Прикрыв собой Акаши, а плащом – лицо, Данте выпрямился и огляделся.  
Портал закрылся. В зале не осталось демонов, кроме баскетбольных.

Мурасакибара стоял на четвереньках, тряся головой, словно животное. Киёши тяжело дышал, уперев руки в колени. Кагами помогал Аомине подняться на ноги. Момои осторожно вынимала из волос Куроко осколки стекла, а Кисе прижимал мерцающую ладонь к плечу побледневшего Мидоримы. Небуя лежал на полу, а Лео стоял на коленях рядом и звал его. Хаямы не было видно, тело Акаши-старшего пропало, а от Маюзуми остались только обломки доспехов.  
Когда Небуя не отозвался, Лео запрокинул лицо к потолку и завыл, негромко и безнадёжно.  
– Вы спасли. – Акаши смотрел в никуда, сквозь Данте. – Всех, кого могли. Спасибо. – Пошатываясь, он направился к Лео и Небуе. Аомине смахнул с тела Хаямы, лежавшего рядом, ошмётки демонов.  
Акаши остановился возле Лео. Сжал его плечо, произнёс что-то. Лео закричал в ответ – он не был ранен, но кричал от боли.  
Аомине тоже высказался. Акаши посмотрел сквозь него, добрёл до обломков жезла и поднял кристаллы.  
"Сейчас будет продолжение, – подумал Данте. – Даже отдохнуть не успею".  
Акаши остановился возле голов Небуи и Хаямы и, зажмурившись, сжал в кулаках кристаллы. Разноцветные молнии пробежали по его рукам, плечам, по всему телу. Лицо изменилось, превратилось в оскаленную ассиметричную морду демона, за спиной раскрылись кожистые крылья, надо лбом поднялся ряд золотых рожек – императорская корона.  
Кристаллы исчезли, просыпались светящейся пылью сквозь пальцы Акаши, ставшие человеческими, на мёртвые лица Хаямы и Небуи.  
Данте, превозмогая свинцовую усталость, напрягся, готовясь к новому бою.  
Веки Хаямы вздрогнули, он потянул носом воздух, вдохнул пыль и оглушительно чихнул, садясь.  
Небуя нахмурился, словно человек, которому очень не хочется просыпаться, – и тоже чихнул.  
Лео едва успел отодвинуться. Теперь он выглядел ужасно смущённым.  
– Вы его победили, – сказал Данте.  
– Кого? – спросил Куроко. Он казался спокойным, но Данте понимал – никто из них ещё не пришёл в себя.  
– Финального босса. – Данте махнул им рукой и толкнул высокие двери.  
Оказавшись в галерее, залитой солнечным светом, он распахнул первое попавшееся окно и спрыгнул на посыпанную гравием дорожку, с наслаждением вдыхая чистый воздух мира людей.

Через месяц Данте получил письмо, к которому были приложены чек на круглую сумму, визитка клуба "Оммёдзи" и фотография фасада какого-то заведения с иероглифами на вывеске. Подпись на оборотной стороне гласила, что это и есть клуб "Оммёдзи".  
Писал Куроко – от имени всей компании. Они благодарили Данте за помощь, сообщали, что закончили расследование самостоятельно и основали агентство, подобное его собственному. Акаши предоставил стартовый капитал и купил помещение, Момои стала менеджером, все прочие, включая Лео – агентами.

Куроко обстоятельно записал для Данте все результаты расследования, в подробностях восстановив историю баскетбольных демонов. Отец Акаши, человек, безусловно, образованный и талантливый, хотел только одного – чтобы его семья процветала. Изучение теоретической демонологии оставалось невинным хобби, пока не заболела мать Акаши. Испугавшись, что Сейджуро тоже может умереть, Акаши-старший принёс жену в жертву сыну и приступил к превращению его в следующего императора мира демонов, считая, что повелитель демонов автоматически станет повелителем мира людей. Рассудив, что императору понадобятся верные и надёжные слуги, почти друзья, мистер Акаши выбрал для этого баскетбольную команду средней школы Тейко, в которой играл Сейджуро, но принялся за превращение не сразу. Сначала он вызвал и подчинил Лео, использовав его для проверки своих знаний. Отправив подчинённого демона играть в баскетбол, мистер Акаши с его помощью выбрал четверых одарённых подопытных, которые стали потом "непризнанными генералами". Когда их физические данные начали улучшаться, мистер Акаши переключился на ближайшее окружение сына. Подкупив директора и Санаду, он подстроил болезнь старого тренера, чтобы тот не заметил изменений, происходящих с мальчишками. Мистер Акаши использовал всё, что мог, – подмешивал магические зелья в еду и питьё игроков, с помощью Санады подбрасывал первому составу зачарованные мячи. Даже их форма несла в себе магию.  
"Аомине очень расстроился, когда узнал об этом, – писал Куроко. – Мы все разочаровались, потому что раньше считали себя талантливыми от природы. А оказалось, что всё это – магическое жульничество".  
Со временем власть и знания мистера Акаши только увеличивались. Росла и сила его слуг. Небуя, Киёши и Хаяма ничего не знали, но Ханамия хотел освободиться от хозяина и уничтожить и других "генералов", и "поколение чудес", потому что ненавидел их.  
"Не думаю, что он собирался захватить мир, – писал Куроко, – хотя его несложно в этом заподозрить. Мибучи говорит, что Ханамия быстро стал демоном, потому что позволил зависти уничтожить свою душу. Если честно, мне жаль, что это произошло".  
Лео не знал, каким образом Ханамии удалось получить свободу, – а дневника мистер Акаши не вёл. Ребята разобрали его бумаги, и Куроко подозревал, что ритуал подчинения просто не был вовремя завершён.  
Кагами мистер Акаши заинтересовался сравнительно недавно – после того, как Сейрин обыграли команду Аомине. Мистер Акаши не мог подобраться к Кагами напрямую, но он знал имя – и этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы инициировать начало постепенного превращения.  
"Мибучи полагает, что Кагами получил необычную силу, похожую на нашу, ещё в Америке. Кагами думает, что это произошло тогда же, когда вы спасли его", – сам Куроко ни в чём не был уверен.  
Вмешательство нового демонического пса понадобилось, чтобы ускорить развитие Кагами. Мистер Акаши рассчитывал, что демон ранит Кагами и заставит его сильнее проявить свои сверхъестественные таланты.  
Хайзаки получил силу от Ханамии. Никто не мог сказать точно, при каких обстоятельствах они познакомились, но это наверняка произошло уже после того, как Аомине ударил Хайзаки. Куроко был уверен, что Ханамия узнал о произошедшем и предложил Хайзаки возможность отомстить, за которую тот, разумеется, ухватился.  
Аомине просил добавить: "Так ему и надо", – и Куроко ответственно внёс эту фразу в письмо.  
Подготовку "церемонии наследования" мистер Акаши начал задолго до окончания зимнего кубка. После проигрыша Ракузан он погрузил Сейджуро в транс, в котором тот и оставался до начала ритуала. Маюзуми узнал о происходящем случайно – он звонил Акаши несколько раз, а потом приехал. Мистер Акаши быстро понял, что зависть не слишком талантливого игрока можно использовать, и превратил его в демона, подчинив лично себе. Разумеется, Маюзуми не обрадовался и как только представилась возможность, схватил символ власти.  
Жезл был шедевром, созданным мистером Акаши и Лео из крови демонов, обломков древних артефактов и редчайших драгоценных материалов. "Величайший артефакт из всех, созданных когда-либо руками демона и человека", – цитировал Куроко записи мистера Акаши. Магической силы, скопленной в кристаллах-навершиях, действительно могло хватить на подчинение обоих миров.  
"Но Акаши-младший пустил папочкино наследство на то, чтобы оживить двух своих друзей, – Данте улыбнулся. – Идеальное решение".  
Первые несколько дней после смерти отца Акаши не мог до конца прийти в себя, и Момои и Куроко пришлось помогать ему – потому что они не могли довериться никому из взрослых.  
"Мы были напуганы, – писал Куроко. – Я боялся, что вернётся другая личность Акаши, но ему удалось сохранить себя".  
Они своими руками уничтожили все следы магического орнамента, с помощью которого мистер Акаши открыл врата в мир демонов.  
"Перестраховщики", – подумал Данте, но потом представил, каково было Акаши видеть этот проклятый орнамент, эти барельефы со следами оружия и крови каждый день.

Ещё Куроко церемонно выражал надежду на то, что дела у Данте идут лучше некуда и приглашал Данте приехать в Японию весной, когда зацветет сакура.  
Триш подошла к столу Данте и присвистнула, взглянув на чек.  
– Это за то дело в Токио? – спросила она.  
Данте кивнул.  
– Как насчёт небольшого отпуска? – Он подмигнул. – Нас приглашают посмотреть на цветущие вишни.  
– Это точно не кончится очередной дракой? – Триш подняла бровь.  
– Разве ты будешь против? – Данте обнял её за талию, отложив письмо.  
– Нет, – Триш улыбнулась. – Пожалуй, что нет.


End file.
